Percy & Annabeth vs Goode High
by KWalkerSolo
Summary: This my take on a Annabeth goes to Percy's school. Watch them as they go through trying to recover from Tartarus, being around family and friends, fighting monsters, Camp Half Blood, Jealousy, fun and loving times and the worst of all High school. There's a surprise coming soon also.
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N_ ****So this is my first time writing fanfiction. Haha *awkward laugh* please give reviews or pm me so I can improve and all that stuff. I hope you enjoy, side notes this is a way too long authors note and I'm probably going to edit this later, oh and** ** _thoughts_** **some names of things will be in** ** _italic._** **Characters will be different personality and maybe looks wise but this is an AU plus my story, so I guess I can do whatever I want with it. This will be post** **s**

* * *

 **Annabeth's P.O.V**

 _"Gods I miss Percy so much that it's so weird not seeing him or being around him. Tartarus had messed us up. Our nightmares have gotten worse, and it does get hard if we are not nearby to calm each other down. At least now I'm going to be near him, and it helps with the fact, that I'm joining Goode High School and I'm staying at the Jackson/Blofis residence. I love Sally, she is such a sweet person and is like another mother to me, and Paul is just as great. Okay, for now, let me just pack up my stuff that is in the hotel and get ready for school. I am so excited, to see them again."_

I went to my suitcase and started sifting through the clothes trying to decide what I can wear today. It is a cold day, so I need to dress warmly. I found, light blue faded jeans and a plain grey t-shirt, paired with my Yankees cap, which turns me invisible. It was a gift from my mother Athena, the Greek Goddess of Wisdom and Battle Strategy. I also grabbed Percy's green trench jacket which fits standard for him, but long and a bit big by the sleeves for me. I had nicked it the one day when I was visiting his cabin, I can't help it, his clothes do fit better than mine, and it is much more comfortable, what is it about men's clothes that makes it much more comfortable than women's? I grabbed my grey and white Nike sneakers and went to shower and get ready.

After I got dressed and put on my leather camp necklace, I stood in front of the mirror trying to decide what I should do with my hair. It had gotten so long, that if I left it open, it would sit halfway down my back. I think I'll leave it open and make some beach curls. Percy, of course, loves it when I do it this way but I bet it is because it's called beach curls. I love him; he's one of the best things that could have happened in my life, that and becoming head architect for Olympus. Well, that reminds me I needed to pack a sketchbook into my bag. For makeup I'm going to make it look natural, a little powder, some blush and of course eyeliner and lip gloss. That was it; I'm finished, I smack my lips together to make sure that my lip gloss spread evenly. I put everything away and stash my Yankees cap in my back pocket, strap my dagger, grab my bag and keys and head out the door to the parking lot, where my Matte Silver/Grey, exactly like the colour of my eyes, Audi R8 is parked. It was a birthday present from my mother. " _A huge thank you too you mother"_ Did I tell you that my mother is Athena, Greek Goddess of Wisdom and Battle Strategy? I jump into the car and drive off to Goode High.

Did I mention that Leo designed exclusive and the first monster proof IPhone's? Yeah he's that amazing, and he designed one for each of us, and each design on the phone fits us and our personalities. It's very different from a regular iPhone. These are not as easy to break, and it's waterproof as well as fire and dust proof. It has an unlimited amount of space, and we can download and store whatever we like on the phone. Plus it still does what an average iPhone does, there are more things about the phone, but I haven't figured it all out yet seeing as though we only received, the phone about a week ago. My iPhone's colour is the shame shade of grey as my eyes and car, and Percy's is the shame shade of sea green/blue like his eyes.

The fun thing about Percy's eyes is that no one's blue eyes match his and the colour changes depending on his mood when he's happy it's a light shade and when he's angry it's like a stormy sea. According to him, my eyes do the same thing changes shades depending on my mood. I find it fresh and cute at the same time. I love his eyes well I love everything about him, but this has to be my favourite thing.

The monsters haven't bothered us as much. They must be trying to recuperate. There have been a few hellhounds here and there but nothing more. I hope I didn't just jinx myself.

I mentioned earlier that our nightmares have been getting worse. We both have PSTD, and some of our episodes have been bad, and only the two of us can snap and calm each other down quickly. For others it takes a little longer to snap us out of it and to calm us is not as easy. I always need to reassure myself that we did make it out and that we are alive. But it is hard to deal with this, and I hope it does get easier as long as Percy is here with me. We try to be careful about what we talk about and what we hear because certain things trigger our episodes.

Both of our camp bead necklaces have gotten more beads. I still have more than Percy as well as training, but he's gotten way better now, Don't tell him I said that. I don't want to inflate his ego bigger than it already is. Percy and I wear it every day, and my Dad's college ring, as well as the red coral pendant that Percy had given, are in the middle of mine.

It takes me about 15 minutes to get to school, and I left early. So I could have a lot of time to spare and settle in before school starts. I found an empty parking spot and the first thing that I noticed was that everyone is staring at me, although I don't get why they are staring. It's a little bit creepy, and maybe it's my car. The colour is one of a kind anyway. You don't see it around at all, the car yes, the colour no. I grabbed my bag from the car, locked it and headed to the front stairs leading up to the main entrance of Goode.

Once I was inside people were still staring. _"Guys, you can stop now."_ I'm hoping that they feel intimidated by me so that they could leave me alone. I walked to the front office to get my timetable and to make sure all my files are in order.

As I get closer to the front office, my excitement of seeing my Seaweed Brain again and being with him for extended periods of time is building.

* * *

 _ **A/N**_ **Hereeeee's my first chapter done and dusted, I hoped you like this. For more info just read my first A/N at the top. It's a little short but hey its a chapter. I'll update as much as I can but I get busy with school, so I apologize in advance.**

 **Mmmkayyy byeee *wink***


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N_** **This might be a short chapter depending on how my day goes... I wrote a chapter earlier but it accidentally got deleted, and that was frustrating because I can barely remember what I wrote now. Anyway, I hope you enjoy...**

 ** _Oh and Disclaimer_ I don't own the Percy Jackson Universe or characters nor do I own some of the character names I'm about to use only the story is mine. **

**NOTE THE WHOLE STORY WAS REVISED SO READ IT AGAIN**

* * *

 **Annabeth's P.O.V**

I entered the office, and I saw a lady sitting at the front desk. I walked up to her and noticed that she looks very young, like around 26 or 27, but before I could say anything to her, she starts to talk to me.

"Goode Morning, Welcome to Goode High, I presume that you are Annabeth Chase?" the lady asks.

"Yes I am, how did you know?" I reply.

"I'm Miss Samuels; I work here as a secretary at the front desk. Mr Blofis had informed us, that there was a new transfer student from San Francisco, a girl who has blonde hair and different yet striking grey eye coming, and he had requested the same schedule as Percy Jackson whom we know is his step son now. Here are your timetables and everything is the same as Percy's." says Miss Samuels

I took the schedule from her, trying to figure out what it had said but I couldn't right now because my Dyslexia was acting up. I needed to ask someone to help me later with that. _Also...Remind me to thank Paul later; he's fantastic for getting this done for me._ "Thank you, are you certain that everything is the same as Percy's?" I ask

"Yes we made sure that everything is the same as his, the only thing that you are not doing, that he is doing is Swimming for the school team after school if I'm not mistaken he's the Captain also. You're welcome to try out if you want to," replies Miss Samuels

"Yeah, I'll leave the swimming to Percy." _Is he the Captain? Such a cheater. Maybe that's why he didn't tell me, and I'll have to ask him about it._

"Your locker is #307, here are the instructions for how to put the code on the lock, to find the lockers just step outside of here and turn right, they should start there. You don't share a locker with anyone so you can personalise it however you would like. The only thing you can't do is put Graffiti on it because that is hard to remove. Would you like for me to get someone to show you around?" asked Miss Samuels.

I took the instructions from her and kept it in my hands, to stop me from fidgeting with something.

"No thank you, my boyfriend goes here, so he'll show me around. I am surprising him right now, so I rather find my way and get used to the new school." I say while grinning.

"That sounds nice; I'm assuming your Boyfriend is Percy? Don't worry I won't tell him that you're here. If you need any more help just come here to the front office or ask another student." says Miss Samuels smiling as she does so

"I appreciate the offer. Thank you. I should go and find my locker now." I tell her

"Okay, I hope you enjoy it here. Have a Good day at Goode" said Miss Samuels

"You too" I shouted back, already almost out of the office. I follow the directions that Miss Samuels had given me, and as I was looking for the locker. I walked straight into someone, and our things slip out of our hands. Her books and my bag filled with books. I looked at her and saw that she is around my height, so she's tall and that she has long light brown hair with a bit of caramel mixed into it, and green/gold eyes. We both bent down to pick up our things.

"I'm so sorry, I did not see that you were standing there, I was looking for my locker," I said quickly

"No, No, it's okay, don't worry if, anything it's my fault for just stopping in the middle." says the stranger

"But still, I dropped all of your things," I tell her

We both stand up after we picked up our books and bags.

"Yours also fell too, let's just make it even, it's both of our faults," she says

"Deal," I said while extending my hand out to her

"I'm Kate Beckett, and I am going to go out on the limb and guess that you're the new girl?" she asks while shaking my hand

"I'm Annabeth Chase, and yes, yes I am the new girl, I was trying to find my locker as like I had told you before," I tell her

All around us people were whispering and saying. "OMG, the new girl is talking to Kate Beckett."."She is so pretty". "Did you see what car she's driving". "Hope she doesn't steal the hottest guy at our school" and other things, but Kate's reply brought my attention back to her

"Ooh. Pleased to meet you Annabeth, wow you don't seem like a stereotypical blonde with blue eyes. In fact, you look smart and have these striking grey eyes and judging by your accent you're from San Francisco right?" Kate asks.

"Yes I am from San Francisco, and please do not insult or underestimate my intelligence. You will end up fearing me if you do so." I say

"Feisty. I like it; I think you would fit in well with my group of friends. Oh and don't worry I won't, may I help you find your locker?" asks Kate

"Yes you may, thank you. It's locker #307. It would be good to make new friends while I'm here. It's also good to see that there's people around here that know how to use may I, in the context." I say

"Context? of course I know the difference. That's near mine come on I'll show you. I'm locker #312 Tell me more about yourself Annabeth Chase" asks Kate

Kate starts leading me down the corridor towards my locker.

"Well you already know I'm from San Francisco, I lived there with my dad, stepmom, and twin half-brothers Matthew and Bobby. I have a half brother from my mum's side who I'm close to his name is Malcolm. I moved here to be closer to my boyfriend and his family whom I love very much. My middle name is Marie, not many people know that. I have ADHD and Dyslexia, but I'm fluent in Greek and Latin and can understand a bit of French. I'm in my senior year of high school, and I want to become an Architect, but I haven't decided where I want to study yet. My favourite colour is grey and sea green/blue, and you will always see me carrying around my Yankees baseball cap and wearing my leather camp necklace that has beads, my dad's college ring and a red coral pendant that my boyfriend gave me when we started dating. Now tell me about yourself, Kate Beckett." I tell her

"Wow, you seem like an amazing person. Where to start, I lived in New York my whole life with my parents. I'm an only child. I also have a boyfriend, and I love him and his mother very much too. My full name is Katherine Houghton Beckett. I have a friend who also has ADHD and Dyslexic; I think the two of you would be great friends. I speak French and Russian fluently, also know a bit of Spanish, and I'm starting to learn Greek. I'm also a senior in high school, and I don't know what I want to study as yet, it's between Pre-Law, or that I want to work towards becoming a Detective. I always wear my mother's ring on a black necklace and my father's watch. Oh, and my favourite colour is blue and sometimes red. I seriously think you'd fit in well with my group of friends, you can come hang out with us if you would like." says Kate

"You sound like an amazing person too, I appreciate the offer, I'll think about it. So who is this friend of yours that has ADHD and Dyslexia?" I ask

"Always. The boy's name is Percy Jackson, and he's a lovely and funny guy, also the Captain of the Swimming team and he's the guy that all the girls like and hit on because they want to date him, excluding my best friends and I, mostly because he's a good looking guy. He claims he has a girlfriend, who he talks about all the time. That is smart, funny, athletic and looks like a goddess and that he also loves her very much. He showed us pictures and videos of her, she has blonde hair, and she was just as tall as him in the pictures, but I guess he grew now, cause he's way taller than before. Hey, wait a minute that girl looks a lot like you. What did you say your boyfriend's name was?" says Kate

 _Wait, Percy is the hottest guy in Goode, and all the girls hit on him? Well, at least Kate and her friends don't want to steal him from me. Aww, Percy talks about me that's sweet of him. I should tell her that I'm his girlfriend._ As I was about to tell her that I'm his girlfriend, we had already reached my locker.

"Here's your locker, mine is just a few down, and all my friends have lockers around her. Speaking of friends there are my girl best friends," says Kate while pointing to a group of girls a little further down.

I looked over and see three girls around the same height as Kate and me, standing near a locker.

"Hey, girls come over here I would like you to meet someone" Kate shouts to get their attention while motioning frantically to come over here to where my locker is.

As they start walking over to us, I look at my instructions for how to put the code on the lock. I can only pick four digits on the lock for the system, so I put Percy's birthday which is coincidently the same day we started dating, so it's our anniversary too. _I remember that day. It was the end of the big battle with Kronos. Tyson and I made Percy a blue cupcake, and I told him that I would never make things easy for him and we kissed. Before we were interrupted by The Stolls and Clarisse as well as other Campers, who picked us up and threw the two of us in the lake, where Percy and I had pretty much the best underwater kiss of all time._ So I set my password as #1808, and as I was opening the locker, the girls had reached us. I turn around to greet them.

"Girls, I'd like for you to meet Annabeth Chase, she's new here and a senior and a pretty darn amazing girl," says Kate

Now if I could blush easy, I would have, but I didn't. "Hey everyone, nice to meet you," I tell all of the girls.

"I think this is the start of a beautiful friendship..." I heard Kate say.

* * *

 _ **A/N.**_ **I hope you enjoyed this chapter it's a little longer than the first. Like I said before read the A/N at the top for more info. New chapters will be up whenever I can upload it, also this is my first time writing this so please bear with me. Should I do Percy P.O.V next chapter or carry on with Annabeth?**

 **Oh and Don't forget review**

 **Mmmkay Byeeee *wink***


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N**_ **So I can only update when I'm not busy, which is not often and school is very distracting like it's killing my writing vibe anywayyy... Here's a new chapter going to be short but don't forget to read/review, please. I hope you like it...**

 **NOTE WHOLE STORY HAS BEEN REVISED.**

* * *

 **Percy's P.O.V**

 _ ***Beep, beep, beep wake up kelp for brains time to get ready for school***_ _What in the Hades, is that noise, and why does it sound like Thalia's voice. Oh, gods what did she do, to my phone. I know I set the alarm but how did she manage to customise it to be her?_ I roll and reach over to the bedside table to switch off my alarm, and I took a look at the time. _Holy shit! It's like five in the morning, and school only starts at eight. Oh, I'm so going to prank you back Pinecone Face, just watch out. I hate waking up early in the morning if I'm not on a quest. Damn! It's going to be hard to go back to sleep now._

I quickly send Leo a message saying. _"Dude, I like the whole customizable thing with the alarm, but Thal's managed to change mine. Now I have to hear her voice every day that's going to wake me up early in the morning, not that I don't like my cousin's voice. Just ugh! Tell me how to change it."_

I also sent a message to Thalia _"Hey Pinecone Face, thanks for the wake-up call, at FIVE in the morning, I don't know how you changed it, but you better watch out."_

Well, I'm up already, might as well be active. I got out of bed and started looking for my things that I needed for school. Let me tell you more about Thalia. You see, she is the Daughter of Zeus. God of the Sky and Ruler of the Olympian gods. She is also a Hunter for Artemis, which means that she is immortal and also Lieutenant now because Zoë had died. She has completely sworn off boys, so that means relationships are not allowed, and there are only a few boys that she does likes, which was one of the requirements for being a hunter of Artemis. I barely get to see her, but we make the most of the time we do spend together. She has a younger brother Jason Grace. So because, they are the daughter and son of Zeus, that makes us cousins with Nico also included. Nico, because, he is the son of Hades, God of the underworld and me because well I'm the son of Poseidon, God of the Sea, and Earth Shaker. She can be scary sometimes, but don't tell her I said that. She's like a little, big sister to me only because I'm way taller than her now

I managed to find all my things for school, plus tidy up my room because I had so much of time to spare. I could hear my mom moving around in the kitchen probably making breakfast. I hope its blue pancakes or at least something blue. My mom is the best. The right time to go and shower.

After I had showered, I walked out the bathroom with just a towel wrapped around my waist. I started walking back to my room, trying to decide what to wear, there are so many options. I heard my mom shout to me from the kitchen, and I ended up stopping dead in my tracks just before my room.

"Percy! Why don't you wear the T-shirt and jacket Annabeth bought for you?" It's weird how my mom knows what I'm sometimes thinking.

"Okay, thanks for the nice option Mom," I shout back to her

"You're welcome honey, now go get ready. Your breakfast is getting cold." She shouts back to me

I open my room door and enter my room, and as I close my door, I could hear my mom yelling for Paul to come and have breakfast.

You see my mom and Paul got engaged and then they got married over the summer after the labyrinth and pre Tartarus for Annabeth and I. It was a stunning wedding, and I walked my mom down the aisle of course. Annabeth was my lovely date to the wedding, and my mom invited my friends and cousins from camp to attend, which they all did. Because they all love my mom, and she loves them back. Annabeth also loves and treats my mother as her mom. That's one of the things that I love about her, is that she and my mom get along so well like they have always been in each other's lives.

Annabeth's nickname from me is Wise Girl because she called me Seaweed Brain. According to her, my head is full of seaweed, and I love water, and that was the only come back I had for her. I tried thinking of better ones, but this had stuck. No one beside each other calls us those names, one because that's our nicknames that we gave to each because we're best friends and two it's our thing that we have for each other.

It's been hard for Wise Girl and I after Tartarus, I know that falling in wasn't her fault. Stupid Arachne. But if it had to happen again, I would do it; I wouldn't leave her no matter what. She is the love of my life, the one I'm going to be with always. I need to protect her, even though she can defend herself. I can't lose her. I would go through hell for her again. After being back in the real world away from Tartarus has given us both PSTD, and our nightmares are terrible sometimes. We need other, we always have. I wish I could be near her and spend time with her. I miss her so much.

I grab the sea green/blue T-shirt, and the black leather jacket that Annabeth bought for me, I also grab some light blue wash fade jeans as well as the Nikes to match my t-shirt. I put them all on. I put my leather camp necklace back on and put Riptide in my pocket as well as my iPhone. I go to the bathroom mirror to style my hair; I had cut it because it was getting too long. I surprised Annabeth with the hairstyle, it's short on the sides and back and long at the top, which I comb back, Wise Girl, of course, loved it, even though it took me a while to get her to admit it. She can be stubborn at times. According to Annabeth, I have like a constant ocean scent on me, so I put on the deodorant that she likes, and I'm just about done. I grab my backpack and to the kitchen to have breakfast...

* * *

 _ **A/N**_ **So I might add more to this chapter if not , it will be the next chapter. Once again read the first a/n for more info and I hoped you liked this...**

 **Mmmkay byeeeee *wink***


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N**_ **So I figured I can only update on weekends... Damn you school!. Anyway I'm thinking of starting another story but I don't know for who or what though, Yay this is going so well *awkward laugh haha*. Thanks for the reviews/Favourites/Follows/basically even reading this story. I appreciate criticism so please feel free to review and let me know how I can improve. I am still a first time writer so I am still learning. Back to the story, hope you enjoy.**

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ **I don't own Percy Jackson or anything that has to do with this universe. I also don't own some of the names and the background of Characters that I used and am about to use. I own the story and some characters nothing else. I also don't own The Chainsmokers song that I use but I really like it.**

 **NOTE WHOLE STORY WAS REVISED**

* * *

 **Percy's P.O.V**

I started walking down the stairs to the kitchen, and as I got closer, something was smelling amazing. I figured it was the pancakes my mom made for me. You see we live in a big loft/condo now; we moved after mom and Paul got married. There are four bedrooms and three bathrooms, and the kitchen is downstairs as well as the living room, entertainment area, the main bedroom with the main bathroom inside. There's also an office downstairs that my mom uses to write, and Paul uses to work and grade papers. My mom had started writing, and the books that she has published have become bestsellers all over the world. _I'm proud of you_ mom _; you deserve this and happiness._ Upstairs is my bedroom and the two Guest bedrooms and the other two bathrooms one that's in my room. I would explain more about my room, but the food is smelling good.

As I entered the kitchen, I see a big stack of blue pancakes on the counter. _***immediately starts drooling a little bit***_ _Woah! Weird flashback to when Annabeth was telling me that I drool when I sleep._ I saw my mom looking inside the fridge for the butter.

I rushed towards her. "Morning, Mom," I say quickly kissing her on her cheek.

"Morning honey, are you all set for school?" she asks

"Yes, I am. I can't believe that I'm in my senior year, and still, in the same school" I say while grinning.

"Well done son, you finally made it. I know you can't help it but, just please don't do anything bad and get expelled. Paul had to pull a lot of strings to keep you there." she replies

"Don't worry mom; I'll do my best to lead the monsters far away from Goode," I say while sitting down at the table

I heard Paul walking back into the kitchen then went over to my mom to give her a kiss. When they were done, he joins me at the table.

"Morning Percy, excited to go back to school?" he asks while dishing some blue pancakes onto his plate.

So the story about why the pancakes are blue is because of the idiot and the worst person ever, my ex-stepfather. No not Paul, 'Smelly Gabe Ugliano.' My mom was married to him when I was younger to disguise the smell of my scent. To keep the away the monsters, I'll tell you more him later. He and my mom had an argument, and he told her that there's no such thing as blue foods and drinks. So from that point on, she went out of the way to make blue food for me to prove him wrong. Also blue is my favourite colour, so it is the most awesome thing to eat blue food. I like to say I get my rebellious streak from my mom.

"Morning Paul, yes I'm very excited. I can't wait to see my mortal friends; I hope they aren't angry at me for just leaving without a word last year. Then again that wasn't my fault." I say

"Well, I'm sure they won't be. Don't worry, they kept asking me about you, and I told them as much as I could, without revealing anything about your demigod life." Paul tells me

"I hope so; I think the only thing I am missing today is Annabeth," I say while stuffing the pancakes in my mouth

I notice Paul giving a look and smiling to my mom over my shoulder. I didn't say anything about it though just carried on eating. My mom comes and sits across from me.

"Don't worry Perce, you'll see her soon. " my mom says with a soft smile

"Yeah Percy, our future daughter in law, can't stay away from you too long," Paul says while grinning.

I start blushing immediately, and the thought of Wise Girl and I getting married, popped into my head again. Maybe I need to think about this more and start making plans.

"Aww, look at how red my son's ears are gone. But Percy doesn't deny it you know, the two of you are going to get married sometime in the future." my mom teases

"Paullll and Mommmm, please don't mention anything around Annabeth yet, I don't want to freak her out," I tell them

"Perce, you do know that Annabeth will most likely not freak out at the thought. She loves you just as much as you love her," says Paul

"Yes the two of you, are madly in love and make the cutest couple. Percabeth forever." My mom gushes

"Thanks, Paul I Guess? Uh Mom, how do you know about that couple name." I ask

"A little birdy told me about it, and no I'm not going to say who. It is adorable anyway," My mom says, and she looks up at the clock on the wall.

"Boys, you too would get stuck in traffic and be late if you don't leave in the next few minutes. Are you both going together or are you going to take your cars?" My mom asks

I look at the time on my phone. Oh shit, it's already seven, and I want to get there early to find everyone and tell them that I'm back. I better get going.

"I'm thinking of taking my car; I want to stop at Starbucks in the afternoon on my way back from school. I'll see you later Mom, have a nice day at work. You too Paul, I'll see you at school." I say while standing and kissing my mother on the cheek.

"Okay, see you later honey" she replies

I put my empty dishes in the sink and grab my bag, I place my phone into my pocket and make sure that Riptide is still there as well. I grabbed my car keys which also has a set of my home keys attached to it, that was hanging on the key rack and checked my hair in the mirror just in case it was messed up. I open the front door and scream "Bye, Love You" on my way out. Just before I closed the door, I heard them say "Love you" back. I shut the front door and locked it and headed down to the parking area.

I walked up to my car and unlocked it; now you're probably wondering what car I have. It's a sea green/blue matte Maserati Spyder. My dream car of course. My dad bought it as a gift for when I got my license. The colour is unique, and it is a gift from my father which makes it special. I silently pray to him. _Thank you, dad, please let me have a day with no hassles or monsters, no monsters._ I jumped into my car reversed out my parking spot and drove out the parking area.

I connect my iPhone to the car so that I can play my music. I love music, so does Annabeth. We listened to it a lot when we went on road trips. Immediately a new song by 'The Chainsmokers' called Paris. Comes on, I start thinking of the time Hermes sent Wise Girl and me too Paris, and it also reminded me of Tartarus. I like this song, and I can relate to some of the lyrics. I start singing along because it is a catchy song. Not many people know this but I can sing and can also play the guitar. I think there are only four people and my mortal friends that know I can.

 _"I don't know if it's fair, but I thought how could I let you fall by yourself,_

 _While I'm wasted with someone else._

 _If we go down, then we go down together_

 _They'll say you could do anything_

 _They'll say that I was clever_

 _If we go down, then we go down together_

 _We'll get away with anything_

 _Let's show them we are better."_

I sang till the end of the song and a few more on the way to school. When I got there, I parked in the spot near to where my friends, usually park. Not noticing a familiar looking car parked across from mine. I stepped out the car, and I could immediately hear the gasps of people all around me. They either were shocked to see what car I have or that I'm back plus I looked a bit different.

"OMG! Is that Percy? He looks so hot, and he's so muscular and so much taller now". "Dang bro look at his car". "Percy's Back" "He looks different, a good different". "I hope I get a chance with him." is what I heard all around me.

I ignored the stares and whispers and started walking to the front steps of the school, as I entered I heard more gasps, whispers and more people staring. I said to myself and to those who are close enough to listen to what I said.

"Hello Goode, it's Good to be back, I've missed you."

* * *

 _ **A/N**_ **I hope you enjoyed this chapter please read and review for me. Read the top A/N while you're at it and please tell me ways that I can improve this story. oh and just for extra knowledge: _Paris\ 'pa res \n 1 : a sentimental yearning for a reality that isn't genuine. 2 : an irrecoverable condition for fantasy that evokes nostalgia or daydreams._**


	5. Chapter 5

**_A/N_ So I've realized that my notes can become very long but anywayyy... I hope you like the next chapter Read/Review.**

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ **I don't own anything related to Percy Jackson Universe. I also don't own some of the Characters and their backgrounds that I'm about to use. I only own the story and certain characters which I'm about to use.**

 **NOTE WHOLE STORY HAS BEEN REVISED**

* * *

 **Percy's P.O.V**

Uhhh, yeah I don't know what to do now. I looked around trying to spot at least one of my friends, and I saw some of them standing down across the hall. They were probably waiting for everyone else. Chuck seemed to be the one standing closest to me, so I ended up shouting to get his attention.

"Yo Chuck, bro look up," I shouted towards him

He slowly turned around, and when he eventually spotted me, he broke out into a wide grin. He gets the attention of everyone else, and now everyone was looking towards me.

All of a sudden, I heard shouts of my friends calling my name "Percyyyy!" Suddenly there's a huge mass of people running up towards me.

As they reach me, I'm pulled into a group hug. I started laughing because I missed these nutcases. I'm kidding they're not nutcases. It felt good to be back around them. They are such a good bunch of mortal friends, something that you don't see much of these days

"Hey guys, did you miss me" Smiling as I greet them.

"Percy, where have you been?" I heard Lanie say

"Yeah bro, how could you have left us like that," Javier says

"We were so worried that every day, we asked Mr Blofis, where you were." Ally says

"There were times that we thought that you might have been expelled again." Says Chuck

"Guys guys, relax I'm here, I'm alive, and no I wasn't expelled," I tell them while laughing

"Where have you been Percy?" Asks Lanie

"I'm sorry for leaving without saying anything. Look, guys and ladies, I'll explain later when everyone is together and away from prying ears, do you want to go to Starbucks later and chat there or come to my place? " I ask them

"Your place," they say in almost unison

"Starbucks would be too crowded later, rather just go to your place," Says Ally

"Okay, let me text Mom and Paul and let them know that they're having guests later, you guys will also end up staying for dinner anyway," I tell them

We all end the group hug, and I start embracing them individually, starting with the boys first

"Wait, bro, you have a phone now?" Asks Javier while hugging me

"Yeah, Perce what phone did you get?" Asks Chuck also hugging me

"It's a recent development, so you need to give me your numbers," I tell them

All of them noticed, a picture of Annabeth and I in our swimming wear. Her in a sea green bikini and me in grey swimming trunks with my shirt off at the beach. We are also wearing our camp necklaces. We were standing next to the sand castle that she and I built with the sun setting in the background and the rays reflecting off the ocean. We were also standing side by side, and I had my arm around her shoulder and the other on my side. She had her arms wrapped around my waist, and we were kissing.

"Who's that beautiful girl that's in your background picture?" Asks Lanie, I gave her a big and tight hug

"She's stunning that's quite a good picture of the two of you." says Ally, I also gave her a big and tight hug

"She looks super hot," Javier says and he and Chuck high five above our heads.

"Javi and Chuck..." Lanie warns

"You both have girlfriends," says Ally in an accusing tone

"Sorry babe, but it's Percy, and he barely shows interest in girls," says Javi to Lanie

"I'm sorry to Al's, don't mention it to Sarah though please." Says Chuck to Ally

"Don't worry; there are no promises on the last one though" Ally and Lanie say together

"That's my girlfriend of almost two years; guys remember she's the one I always talked about, and also showed you pictures of," I tell them

"Wait this is Annabeth?" Asks Lanie

"You know you've only shown us pictures of her when the two of you were younger." Says Ally

"Yeah this is Annabeth, my super smart and beautiful girlfriend," I say

"Is she that smart?" Asks Javier

"She looks like a typical Californian girl," says Chuck

"Yeah she is, dude, although, don't let her hear you insult or misjudge her intelligence," I tell all of them

"We'll make sure they won't," says Lanie while giving a look to Javi and Chuck

"We do want to meet this mysterious Annabeth though." Says Ally

"She lives all the way in San Francisco when she's in town. I'll see what I can arrange" I tell them

"Yo Perce, when did you get so smart?" Asks Javi

"So many questions, so many to answer. For the record, Annabeth's been helping" I say while laughing

"Ooh this Annabeth girl seems like the right person for you," says Lanie

"Yeah, yeah she's amazing," I say and immediately start thinking of her

"Look at him with that dazed look on his face," Chuck says while laughing at me

"All of you get the same looks when you either see or think about your girlfriend" Ally says smiling and defending me

I snap out my daydream about her "So where is everyone else?" I ask

"Well the girls are by the lockers" replies Ally

"And the guys have gone for their sports teams, meetings." Says Javier

"That reminds me, I need to speak to Coach Johnson about letting me swim again," I say

"He can't say no to the best swimmer and previous captain of our team." Says Chuck

"Okay good one less worry, let me go sort out things with Coach Johnson, and I'll meet you at the lockers, then we can go get my schedule," I say

"Chuck and I will come with you Perce," says Javi

"Lanie and I will meet you at the lockers, and we're going to find the girls." Says Ally

"Thanks, guys, see you in a bit, don't let anyone else know I'm back yet want to surprise them," I tell them

"See ya later Perce," the girls say, and they go off to the direction of the lockers.

"Come on guys lets go sort this out and find the boys, aren't you supposed to be in meetings too?" I ask them

"Nah, we already spoke to the coaches we all set for the day." Says Javi

"Javi you're still doing football right? And Chuck swimming?" I ask

"Yeah, and everyone else is still doing what they were doing before you left," says Chuck

"I hope you've been winning for us guys, all of you," I say

"We have, don't worry bro. We've been working twice as hard" says Javi

"That's good, remind me I need to show you my new car," I tell them

"What?! Did you get a car? Look who's rolling now, what car is it?" Asks Chuck

We reach Coach Johnson's office in record time. Just before I was about to knock, I turn to tell them. "Just you wait and see." while smirking

* * *

 ** _A/N_ I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'll update as soon as I can... do you know how long it takes me to write a chapter because I don't plan anything before? It takes me about an hour or two at the most. Read/Review and I apologize once again for the long A/N's**


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N**_ **Guess who's back, back again, new chapter's up, tell your friends. I'm so, so , extremely sorry for not updating in so long. School UGH! I've become extremely busy and like a few hours on the weekend are my only free time. But nevertheless I hope you enjoy this next chapter and I should have updated sooner. Please READ/REVIEW I appreciate it. I like the criticism and tell me more ways I can improve. Also I have other stories out, so check that out if you like**

 _ **DISCLAIMER**_ **I don't own any characters from the PJ Universe nor do I own some of the characters I have used what I do own is the storyline.**

* * *

 **Percy's P.O.V:**

I knocked on Coach's office door, and I heard someone shout "Enter!" from the inside. So I did as well, Chuck and Javi, who closed the door behind him. I saw, Coach Johnson sitting at his desk filling out some forms, probably the sports teams rosters. He didn't look up, but he did ask "How may I help you?"

"Hey Coach, I would like to join the swim team as their Captain again," I tell him while grinning

His head shot up so fast that, you would have missed it if you had blinked. He stood up quickly and walked around the desk to come and stand in front of the boys and I. You see Coach Johnson, is a tall, big and muscular guy who is extremely strict and if he doesn't like you. You're well screwed. He has a soft spot for all my friends and me though. But he knows he can't show favourites. He's also one of the teachers who likes me.

His face broke out into a huge grin before he said "Percy, my boy. You're back. I've missed you, the team has also missed you they've been training extra hard to keep up our good results." he extends his hand out to shake mine.

I grabbed his hand and started shaking it, and he pulled me in for a guy hug while patting me on the back. "It's good to be back Sir." He released me and stepped back.

"I'm glad that my team has kept up their good work and I was hoping that you would be able to reinstate my position back as Captain as this is my last year," I asked

"Wow, Percy when did you become so smart and professional. Your team was kept motivated by Ol' Chuck over here and your friends. Of course, you can have the position back. Chuck wouldn't accept himself as the new Captain until he officially heard that you weren't going to come back. You are still the Captain, and Chuck is your vice." says Coach Johnson

"Of course I couldn't Sir, that's a position that Percy over here earned, and like you said until I heard he was not going to come back, I would have co-lead the team." Says Chuck proudly

"Also, Coach we couldn't let all of us become unmotivated and start losing, just because Percy wasn't here," Javi also says proudly

"Well, you boys and your friends, have done this school and me proud, we wouldn't have been this motivated to win if it wasn't for your spirit. So Percy, where did you go for so long. Macey and I as well as your friends were all worried when you didn't come back. Paul barely told us much." says Coach

Before I forget Coach Johnson's name is Max and his wife is Macey, who is also one of the greatest mathematics teacher and amazing, loving person ever. She also teaches at Goode with Coach and has become wonderful family friends. They are both around, my mom's and Paul's age so around about their mid-thirties. We can't call them by their first names at school, only when we're outside of it or in their classrooms, or offices alone.

"Thank you, Coach, I appreciate that and also thank you Chuck and Javi for keeping the team in shape," I say while turning to face them.

"No Problem bro" they both say, and I turn to face Coach again, who was now leaning on his desk.

"As for the other thing Sir, would you and Macey like to join us for dinner at my place tonight? I'll explain everything or as much as I can there." I tell Coach

"Sure, kid. I'll just let Paul know that we're coming over. Now tell me when did you become so professional and smart?" asks Coach

All of us burst into laughter besides Coach who looked at us amused. "Well you see, I have a girlfriend who I love and is incredibly smart, and I guess she's been rubbing off on me," I say while smiling sheepishly and rubbing the back of my neck.

"Ah, and the kid has finally become a man, ain't that right boys." He says while smiling at me then at Chuck and Javi. Who start laughing again

"You are right Coach, and it's the first interest he's shown in a girl," Javi says

"And a pretty beautiful one at that too. All of us almost thought he was gay." Says Chuck finishing the rest of Javi's sentence.

Coach barked with laughter. The boys laughed also, and I laughed too because they all looked so funny.

"Guys, Guys you know I've been talking about her for long. And I don't understand why you would come close to the conclusion that I'm gay." I say while laughing

"Leave him be boys, Although I would like to know who's this girl though." says Coach while trying to calm himself and us down

"Do you remember that picture that Macey saw, when my mom was hanging it up on the wall? That picture of a girl and me that had blonde hair, and we looked younger and shorter and were standing next to each other wearing matching orange t-shirt's and were standing near a big tree at the top of a hill? That's her. Her name is Annabeth Chase; we met at Camp when we were 11 turning 12 and have been best friends ever since." I say getting lost in memories of the day that my mom took a picture of us.

"There he goes again with that dazed look on his face." Chuck loudly whispers to Javi

"I'm gonna punch his arm to snap him out of it," Javi replies before doing so.

"Damn, what was that for?!" while rubbing my arm even though it barely hurts and I've had worse.

"That's her? I remembered how excited Macey had gotten and started talking animatedly to Sally before calling Paul and me to see it. She looked lovely and from what these two have said I guess she still is maybe even more now. Well I want to meet the girl who is keeping you in your line." says Coach

"She lives in San Francisco at the moment with her dad. But when she comes and visits I'll bring her to meet you and Macey." I say

"Okay Kid now gets outta here, I'll see you later for gym and a swimming meet sometime during the day. Bye boys." says Coach

"Bye Coach," we all say

Chuck, Javi and I started walking to the door, and I was the last person out of the door, but just before I closed it, I stuck my head back into the office and told Coach Johnson.

"Don't tell Macey I'm back; I want to surprise her myself as well as everyone else," I said while grinning.

"Haha, don't worry Percy I won't and stay out of trouble today" he warns me while smiling.

"No promises Max," I responded before closing the door and facing Chuck and Javi.

"So guys where to next?" I asked them

"Well bro, you rather tell everyone that you're back before you do anything else," Says Javi

"Yeah, you wouldn't want them to find out from others first." says Chuck

"Okay, off to find everyone then boys first or girls?" I ask them

"Everyone's, meetings should be over, and they'll all go to the lockers to get their things," Chuck says while looking at the time on his phone

"Ally and Lanie said that all the girls are by the lockers, so maybe we should go there then." says Javi

"Right, let's go. I also need to get my schedule from the front office." I told them

We started walking towards the general direction of the lockers. We all were lucky to get lockers in the same area as well as near each other. Most of us do the same subjects, so it worked out perfectly for everyone. I couldn't wait to see them. They were the highlight of coming to this mortal school. The only problem was that I was now going to have to explain why I wasn't here. Where was Annabeth when you needed her?

We reached the corridor that our lockers are in, and I caught a familiar scent of something. What was that smell? It smelt like Annabeth like her Vanilla and Strawberry scented body wash and shampoo. But why would she be here? She is back in San Francisco with her family. Maybe it was just my mind playing tricks on me because I miss her. Even though I, Iris messaged then Facetimed her yesterday.

I was pulled out of my thoughts when Chuck nudged me and pointed to a group of people standing in a circle. Oh well, no more time to think about this anymore.

"Let's go surprise everyone guys. I have a little idea." I tell them while grinning like a mad man...

* * *

 _ **A/N**_ **And here's the next chapter up. I hope you enjoyed it and I'll upload the next as soon as I can. Can you believe I'm 6 chapters in with my first story? I sure can't. Don't forget to Read/Review and let me know what you think or what I should next For Eg: what surprise Percy can pull and what happens and how Annabeth and Percy react when they see each other. Read thee first A/N if you didn't. Anywayyyy, enough of my rambling...**

 **Mmmkayyy byeeeeee *Wink***


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N**_ **New Chapter, here ya go. Ahh 7 my favourite number. Let's hope you enjoy this chapter ;) Read/Review I greatly appreciate if you do. Your two favourite people are going to see each other soon. I wonder what's gonna happen. You know I had this written and set to publish and it got deleted and I was so upset. I also completely forgot what I had said in this chapter. Anywayyyyyy...**

 _ **Disclaimer**_ _**I do not own Percy Jackson... yada yada you know the rest ;D.**_

* * *

 **Annabeth's P.O.V**

"I think that this is going to be a start of a beautiful friendship..." I heard Kate say.

"I think so too, in fact, I know so. Kate seems like an amazing person and if she is that amazing and she hangs out with you girls. Then I'm pretty sure you are just as amazing." I tell all of them while smiling

I was sure that if I didn't intrigue them before, I do now. A tall girl about Kate's height introduces herself to me; she has striking blue eyes that are both dark and light at the same time, she also has long blonde hair, like mine but it's straighter and not so curly.

"Well, if Kate likes you then I like you too. Hey Annabeth, pleased to meet you. I'm Sarah Walker." the girl says while shaking my hand.

 _Why do I feel like I'm going to shake a lot of people's hands today? If not that then I'm going to be hugged, I'm not complaining though especially if Seaweed Brain is the one hugging me. He is hot all the time. Annabeth, focus now is not the time to zone out._

"Hi Sarah, I'm looking forward to getting to know you better. All of you girls too." I say while shaking Sarah's hand back.

"Kate doesn't warm up to a lot of people, so you're quite lucky, I'm Jenny O'Malley," she says while shaking my hand. She has strawberry blonde hair and brown eyes.

"Hey Jenny, well I think that I made a good first impression towards Kate," I tell them

"And by first impressions, she means me stopping in the middle of the corridor and her slamming straight into me which resulted in us dropping all of our books," Kate says bursting into laughter

"That was your fault like you told me you had decided to stop in the middle. But then again, I was so busy looking for my locker that I didn't see that there was someone in front of me." I say while laughing

"Did that actually happen, I'm surprised Kate's training didn't kick in and smack you for dropping her things. Hey, I'm Haley Anderson." she has dark brown almost black hair and hazel eyes.

"Yep it actually happened, but I wouldn't have hurt her," Kate says

"Besides if she did, I would have fought back. Wait you are trained?" I asked Kate.

"We all are, well all of the girls that are. The boys did other things as well. We're trained in skilled hand to hand combat." Sarah tells me

"That's amazing, so if anything had to happen, you'd be able to defend yourselves. That's an excellent thing because not many girls think to train." I say quite astonished at them

Just as Haley was going to speak up, two more girls were walking towards us. Once they joined the little circle that we had formed, they looked at me and looked away before they did a double take and started staring at me. _It's like they know me and they were shocked to see that I was here. I wonder why._ They both turned to each other and shared a look while smiling and turned back to face me.

The girl with long Ombre brown and caramel hair and brown eyes introduced herself to me first.

"Hi, I'm Ally Dawson, pleased to meet you. I know this might be weird and sound rude but I'm just going ask is your name Annabeth?" she asks me

"Nice to meet you Ally, yes my name is Annabeth. How did you know that and why were you asking?" I asked quickly. My senses were immediately on high alert. The other girls were looking a bit confused at Ally and the other girl now.

She turns to the other girl, and they both gave each other knowing looks and started grinning like maniacs. _Gods, please do not let these people be monsters. I don't want to deal with them at this moment._

"Hi Annabeth, I'm Lanie Parish, pleased to meet you finally." says the other girl who has brown hair and brown eyes.

"Nice to meet you too, wait how do you know me? I ask again, but before I could say anything, a group boys interrupted us.

 _Damn, I wanted to know, how they knew me. Unless... Did Percy show them pictures of me? Oh, Gods, Annabeth once again pay attention to what they're saying. Great now I'm talking to myself._

There were three of them, and they are all very tall, muscular, handsome looking boys. One had blonde that was a bit long and styled to the side hair and brown eyes. The next had medium brown hair that was short but not too short that was left down and not gelled up with bright blue eyes that looked like they were always shining. The last guy had brown hair, that was short at the sides and long at the top, and it was spiked up, he also has the lightest blue eyes I've ever seen.

They each went and stood behind the girls, which I'm guessing are their girlfriends, judging by the kisses that they gave. The guy with medium brown hair and blue eyes goes to stand behind Kate who tilted her head up, to look at him and he gave her a quick peck on her lips. I was just going to say that I guess that was Kate's boyfriend. The guy with blonde hair and brown eyes went and stood by Ally and gave her a kiss on the cheek before he greeted her and the final guy with brown hair and light blue eyes went to Jenny and kissed her on her forehead.

They finally noticed me standing there, and Kate's boyfriend asked: "So who is this lovely lady that is standing here in front of us, that we've never seen before, I think?"

"Hey I'm Annabeth Chase, and I'm new to Goode High. I recently moved here from San Francisco to finish my senior year," I tell them

"Pleasure to meet you Annabeth, Richard Castle at your service, but you can call me Rick." He shakes my hand. Before wrapping his arms around Kate's waist.

"I'm Austin Moon, and you do kinda look familiar." says the boy with blonde hair before shaking my hand also while holding Ally's hand with his free hand and then kissing her after greeting me.

"Hi Austin, I get that a lot, when you do figure out, who I am let me know," I said while grinning.

"Yeah, she does look very familiar, although I can't remember from where. I'm Kevin Ryan." He shakes my hand then wraps his other around Jenny's shoulders.

"Nice to meet you guys. I don't know, how you do know me, but when you have figured it, let me know." I said

 _These couples are like cuteness overload. Damn you, Seaweed Brain, I sound like one of Aphrodite's children right now._

A familiar scent of the ocean catches my attention. _That's Percy but where is he?_ I snapped out of my thoughts remembering that I need to ask Ally and Lanie, how they knew my name.

"Where are the other boys?" Kate asked

"Oh, they went to see Coach Johnson about something," Lanie said, I could tell that she and Ally were hiding something.

"Ally, how did you and Lanie know my name?" I asked before looking over their shoulders. Trying to see if I could find Percy. They had probably thought that I seemed mad.

"Well, Annabeth, we know your name because..." she doesn't get to finish her sentence because they had stopped talking when they had seen the look on my face.

I started smiling because I had finally spotted Percy walking behind two other guys who were talking animatedly. It was like he was trying to hide, but then three random girls went up to them, and you could see that those girls were flirting with and the one pulled Percy into everyone's view. All three boys looked uncomfortable. I guessed my expression turned into a weird looking jealous one because I noticed everyone had stopped talking to each other and looked to see what had caught my attention.

"OMG is that Percy?" said Haley.

"I did not think that he was going to come back," said Rick

"We have missed him a lot," said Jenny

"Hey guys, why does Annabeth look like that," asked Austin out of the blue before Ally slaps him on his arm.

"Ouch!, Al's what did ya do that for?" he exclaims

"Hush Aus, you'll see why soon," she tells him softly

"Guy's you're going to want to see this," says Lanie

I listened to what they were saying, but I ignored them, and I did not move. I was contemplating whether I should go up or just stay here.

 _It looks like I've made up my mind..._

 **Percy's P.O.V**

I pulled Chuck and Javi out of everyone's view and started brainstorming a plan "Okay, guys what do you think that we can do to surprise them," I asked

"Well, you can just walk straight to them because I think they'll be shocked either way," Chuck said.

"That is true," I say while agreeing with Chuck and contemplating whether I should even do something big. I rather not, it's better to try and remain as low-key as possible.

"You could walk behind us bro, and slouch a bit when you do so that they won't see you straight away," Javi says

"Javi you're a genius!" Chuck exclaims

"That will work though, well done Javi," I say impressed at the idea

"Thanks, guys," he says while grinning

"Let's get this over with, go walk in front of me, and I'll hide behind. Also, act like you two are having an interesting conversation." I told them

 _Hope no one spots me. Wait... There's that smell again, is Annabeth here or nearby or wearing her baseball cap and pretending to be invisible? Okay, I'm going to look around and see if I could spot her._

Chuck and Javi started talking, and I was not even paying attention to what they are saying because I was trying to see where Annabeth is. Suddenly Chuck and Javi stopped, and I bumped into them. I saw that they were stopped by the three most annoying mortal girls ever, and there is more in that little squad of theirs, but these are by far the worst. I don't even want to describe them to you, they look so fake and wear a lot of makeup and the least amount of decent looking clothes. Unlike my Wise Girl.

Their names are Kira Josephs, Cassandra Williams, Michelle Lincoln. They are always flirting with all the boys that are hot. And it makes the girls both annoyed and jealous. They're always after us especially me, because they think I'm single, even though I had told them, that I have a girlfriend and would never in my life date them. Chuck and Javi started to look uncomfortable, but Cassandra managed to spot me, and she said "Percy!" grabbed my arm and pulled me out from behind them. She didn't remove her arm, something that annoyed me.

"Cassandra, leave me alone, and stop touching my arm," I told her feeling annoyed and uncomfortable with her presence and then removing her hand from mine.

"Percy, baby I missed you. Where have you been?" Cassandra asked while batting her eyelashes. I felt like I just threw up a little in my mouth.

"I'm not your baby nor will I ever be your boyfriend," I tell her

"Why don't you three and your little groupies leave us all alone," Javi says

"We don't want you to come near all of us anymore and if you keep pestering us. You're going to get hurt and in trouble." Chuck says

"You can't hurt us. Boys aren't supposed to hurt girls" annoyance #1 Kira tells me.

"Nor will we get into trouble." Annoyance #2 Michelle states

"My daddy is a wealthy man he won't let anything happen to us." Annoyance #3 Cassandra says

"I know people stronger than your "Daddy". He can't buy, his way out of everything." I said in a gruff voice

"Oh and us boys won't hurt you, our girlfriends on the other hand..." Javi trails off

"They can hurt you, and we won't stop them." Chuck finishes

 _There's her scent again. Annabeth where are you?_

The Annoyances Huff in irritation and defeat. _They sounded like horses_.

"Mark my words we will find a way to get you," Annoyance #3 says

"And no one will stop us" Annoyance #1 finishes.

"Come on ladies lets regroup and think of something." Annoyance #2 tells them.

"Oh, you can think? We didn't know that." I hear Chuck mutter to Javi and me

We try to conceal our laughter by fake coughing, but we failed miserably.

"Bye, ladies we have better things to do that we can waste our time on," Javi tells them

"Wayyyy better things. Don't come near us again." I tell the girls

They huff once again and start to walk off. Their, high heeled shoes made a click clack sound as they left. _They seriously do sound like horses._

"Is it just me or do they sound like horses when they do that," I tell Chuck and Javi who immediately burst into laughter.

"Yep, they do actually, sound like that." Says Chuck still laughing

I opened my mouth to reply when I heard a wolf whistle that caught my attention, which came from where my friends were standing. I turned to look at who had managed to catch my attention.

 _...And there's my Wise Girl._

 **Back to Annabeth's P.O.V**

I stepped away from the lockers and where everyone else is standing and walked to stand in the middle of the corridor, where I had a clear view of Percy and his two friends. I saw those girls that were flirting with them walk away and the boys with triumphant looks on their faces before they had burst into laughter. That's right, you girls better leave and not flirt with them.

I let out a loud wolf whistle, something that Percy taught me how to do properly. And I had finally caught his attention because he turned around slowly looking confused before he spotted me and broke out into a huge grin that I love. Which makes me smile back at him.

"Wise Girl!" he shouted excitedly before breaking into a sprint straight towards me. He stumbled a bit and slowed down, but I rush the rest of the way to meet him halfway.

"Seaweed Brain!" I exclaimed just as excitedly jumping into his open arms, where I wrapped my legs around his waist and locked my arms around his neck.

"I've missed you so much 'Beth," Percy whispers into my ear, pulling me closer and holding on tightly.

"I've missed you too Perce. So, so much." I whisper back into his ear.

He starts setting me down gently and then looked over my shoulder to his friends. I turned in his arms to look at them too noticing that the two boys that were with Percy had joined them and were standing by their girlfriends. All of them besides Ally, Lanie and those two boys who were grinning and looking excited, had shocked, confused and amused looks on their faces. Everyone else in the corridor focused their attention on us too.

I turned back to face Percy and immediately stepped out of his arms. He seemed confused at first but before he could react. I grabbed his arm and flipped him over my shoulder. He hit the ground with a thud and immediately people around us started whispering after the initial shock. All his friends rushed towards us and surrounded Percy and me.

"Never going to make it easy for me ain't that right Annabeth?" while extending his hand for me to help him up.

"Damn, right I won't Percy," I tell him while grasping his hand and pulling him up. "Hi," I say softly.

"Hi back, what are you doing here? Thought you were back in San Francisco" he asks excitedly

"Why do not want me here? Cause I can gladly leave and go back to camp if you want. I'm sure Leo can keep me company." I tell him with a mischievous look on my face.

"Wha...Go to Camp without me...Leo? No, No, No. " Percy rambles trying to figure out what to say and do.

Well, the best way to bring him out his thoughts was to kiss him. So I did so... I grabbed the lapels of his jackets pulled him towards me and kissed him. He was shocked and did not do anything at first but eventually, his Seaweed Brain caught up and he started kissing me back, wrapping his arms around my waist just above my...

One thing I would never get tired of, kissing Percy is one of my favourite pass times. Our kiss was so passionate, yet decent and composed and not all over the place, instantly losing ourselves in this moment. Once again I felt like a daughter of Aphrodite. I inwardly sighed in relief, being back in his arms. The sound of clapping and cheering pulled us out of our little moment. Percy and I pulled back from kissing slowly and he rested his forehead on mine breathing in. It takes us very long to run out of breath when we kiss. Oxygen, when we're kissing, is not a problem at all.

I stepped back again from him and looked at his friends. All of them looked really excited. Percy came and stood next to me and put his arm my shoulder, pulling me as close to him as he could as well as kissing the top of my head. I reached up and intertwined my fingers with his that was hanging on my shoulder, wrapping my other arm around his waist.

I kiss our intertwined hands, looked up at him, the both of us staring into each other's eyes. The sound of someone clearing their throat broke our gaze on each other. I looked at his friends, ready to start explaining and the thought that ran through my mind, knowing that it will cross Percy's also.

 _We're back together, and I'm going to be sleeping peacefully with, barely any nightmares from now on with the person I love..._

* * *

 ** _A/N_** **This took long to write, mostly because I was distracted, but here's the long awaited Chapter 7. I hope you enjoyed what you read. I feel like I delayed what had to happen by just a little bit. Despite that please Read/Review, I appreciate the reviews. Until next time fellow readers**

 **Mmmkayyyy Byeeeee *wink***


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N**_ **Wow just wow, I knew our fan base for PJO & HOO was amazing but now I know, they are truly way better than amazing :D. I'm glad that everyone is loving this story and if you have any ideas about anything, let me know. You're always welcome to speak to me or to even criticise as that will help me improve my writing. I truly, honest to God appreciate the views, favourites, follows and the reviews and it makes me excited to know that people actually like my writing. Something that I'm still insecure about. I am a first time writer, who is still learning so I am bound to have mistakes. Please let me know if I do. I also apologise for this long A/N but I wanted to thank you and let you know that I appreciate you. Anywayyyy...**

 _ **Disclaimer**_ _**I do not own PJO and some characters yadda yadda yadda D and from the other chapters, you know the rest...**_

* * *

 **Annabeth's P.O.V (Just because;P** )

After I had kissed our hands that were intertwined, I signalled to his friends, who were now also mine, to move over and stand back near our lockers again. Once we got there, I was interrupted yet again, by Percy. _Really now, Seaweed Brain._

"So Annabeth, my dear Wise Girl. I ask again, What are you doing here in New York, on this beautiful day?"

"Well Percy, my Seaweed Brain. I am in New York, to take care of some business and to—"

"—Sorry, to interrupt this love fest but what, exactly is going on and how does Ally, Javi, Lanie and Chuck know who Annabeth is?" Haley said confusion was lacing her tone.

"Umm... So Annabeth is my girlfriend, remember that girl I used to talk about a lot and showed you pictures of her?"

"You mean the one, you used to describe, and made it seem like she was a part Goddess or something, I think at some point. You even called her that" Kevin says while trying to think back.

"Part Goddess? Really Perce?" I tell him while trying to stifle my laughter.

"Hey, that's what I think about when I see you. Besides the part goddess is true, you are a demigod or did you forget that already?" Percy said while whispering the last part to me. His breath was lingering by my ear, and he was laughing softly.

"Me? Forget that, never Perseus." I said not knowing I was speaking out loud.

"Annabeth, Percy? You still haven't explained yourself to us." Sarah asked uncertainly

"Sorry guys and girls, Annabeth was distracting me, and it's adding to my ADHD, which is making it worse to pay attention," Percy said excitedly.

"Seaweed Brain, how would I distract you? We'll explain some things now..." I started to say in a warning tone.

"And we'll explain the rest when you come over later." Percy finishes for me

"Your place after school Perce?" Kate asked

"Yeah, if they have something important to tell us. Our usual spot at Starbucks would be too crowded." Rick replied

"Wait, you're letting Percy have Caffeine. How do you deal with his hyperactiveness running on overdrive?" I ask while laughing knowing that it must be hard

"Well the one time, he couldn't stop talking, and we almost had to tie him to the chair because he wouldn't stop moving," Lanie says, and all of us start laughing.

"I ended up getting used to it. I'm not as hyper as I was before when I used to have it. All thanks to Annabeth over here" Percy says while smiling at me

"I give him caffeine when I have to stay up late and work. Otherwise, he would be distracted completely and complain that he's tired and wants me to come sleep."

"Rick does that; he's like a four year old on sugar rush most of the time. You should see how he gets when he's playing with his toys" says Kate giving Rick a huge grin.

"Have you been telling people that I'm on a sugar rush most of the time?" asked Rick

"Maybe," Kate says with a mischievous grin on her face.

"Kate!" Rick says while smiling fake scolding her

"Don't worry though; I think it's just a male thing," Haley says

"Yeah come to think of it, all of them act the same," says Sarah

"Except, Percy is worse because of his ADHD." Ally says

"And the others have no excuses whatsoever," says Lanie winking

"But we have to love them anyway," says Kate

"Because they would start complaining and whining like little kids too." Jenny finishes all of the girls start smiling

"You know, one would think they have practised this speech," says Chuck

"They always like to gang up on us," says Kevin

"Wait, bro, I think they did" Javi replies

"What gang up on us," asks Kevin

"No you goof, I think they practised this," Javi tells them

"When would they have time to practice this and why would they want to practice this?" Austin asks

"Ah Ha!They want to conspire against us." Rick replies dramatically

In the background, Percy and I were trying hard not to laugh at them. I think they started to notice this too because we could not contain our laughter at the boys.

"Yeah, laugh at us all you want. But these girls are evil." Chuck says while grinning at Sarah

"Evil yes, did you not know that before you started dating us?" Sarah asks Chuck

"Well, maybe we should stop dating these girls then. What do ya say, boys?" Rick asks the boys, who agree with him

"Shut writer boy, all of you would be lost without us girls," Lanie replies

"Nah I'm sure we would survive somehow," Austin tells them

"Oh, please Rockstar, you can't even last a day without me." Ally tells him

"Al's all of the boys won't last a day without us," Kate says

"I think it should be the other way; the girls won't last a day without us." Percy finally speaks up

"Seaweed brain, without us around in your lives, you wouldn't be able to survive at all. Besides us, girls stick together we can survive without you." I tell him

"Pfffttt. Like you would last a day without me." he shot back

"Wanna bet Perseus?" I say challenging him

" Sure Annabeth. What do I get if I win?" Percy asks pretending to think and rubs his chin

"Whatever you want." I reply "What do I get if I win?"

"Whatever you want me to do," he tells me

"It's a deal then." I say "remember when I win you do whatever I say."

"If you win, which you so won't? he replies "Oh gods what did I do?" and starts groaning

When I look over, our friends were just staring at us with amusement.

"Yeah Perce, what just happened?" asks Chuck

"Aww, you two are cuteness overload," says Haley

"You still haven't explained anything to us yet," says Jenny

"Well, Percy and I just made a bet with each other. That we could last a day without each other." I reply

"Thanks, Halez, we're so cute that we make a teddy bear held by a small child look like a monster," Percy says smugly. I shoot him a _What are you even talking about look._ He still looks smug, but it softened

"We will explain soon, well I will. Seeing as Percy's brain is filled with Seaweed, due to his answer before." I say while shaking my head and smiling at him.

"Hey! in my head it sounded much sweeter," he replies

"Uh Percy you said that you two are so cute, that you would make a small child look like a monster if compared," says Javi

"That doesn't sound right though. does it?" says Austin

"In my head it made sense." Percy defends himself

"Sure it did Perce, sure it did... " says Sarah

* * *

 _ **A/N**_ **That's a new chapter hoped you enjoyed it. Just a little banter between everyone and I shall update as soon as I can**

 **Don't forget to review**

 **Mmmkayyy byeeeee *wink***


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N:**_ **I haven't updated in so long, and I** **apologise for that. I literally have no free time anymore, and my weekends are always so busy for some reason. So yeah I'm sorry. Thanks for reading and I hope everyone likes the story so far. I'm still learning and adapting to writing for everyone, because well I usually wrote for myself. So I apologise for both not updating as well as my mistakes that I make here , Read/Review I appreciate the criticism also if you want, you could tell me what you would like to see happening in this story, and if I like the idea, I will try to add it in somehow.** **Anyway, Read/Review I appreciate the criticism also if you want, you could tell me what you would like to see happening in this story, and if I like the idea, I will try to add it in somehow.**

* * *

 **Annabeth's P.O.V**

"Seaweed Brain, could we start the bet in after a week, because I haven't seen you in so long and I have missed you." giving Percy the cutest innocent look ever.

"I missed you too Wise Girl. I haven't been sleeping much lately, without you here next to me."

Suddenly I could see the tiredness lacing his features something I learnt to pick up on by spending so much of time with him. It was like we both know what we need or want all the time. Other people would not have picked up on his body language until later.

I turned to face him completely, knowing that the nightmares have been bad for both of us lately. He wraps his arms around me pulling me close. I leant up to whisper in his ear. "As soon as everyone is gone later, you are going straight to bed mister. We both need the long overdue sleep."

He let go of me nodding his head in agreement. "What are we going to tell them 'Beth." I gave Percy a pointed look, and he smiles sheepishly knowing that I don't like my name to be shortened.

"We'll figure it out later Perce, right now let's focus on school, and we also need to let Paul know that I'm here." Smiling, he grabbed my hand, turns me to face everyone and comes to stand next to me while keeping our fingers intertwined.

"Love you Wise Girl".

"I know Seaweed Brain," I told him with a smirk, he untangled our hands and slyly reached behind us and pinches my ass quickly before moving his hand up to my hip.

"PERCY!" I squeaked aloud, giving him a shocked look, the movement he made surprising me. Our friends who were watching us interact burst out laughing because of what he did.

"Sorry, it was tempting me." he says with a smirk.

"How was my ass tempting you? And since when did you become so bold?" I say while punching his arm.

"Ow Annabeth, you've gotten stronger. I felt that this time." He says while rubbing his arm.

I ended up flipping him over my shoulder again "That's how strong I've gotten. I had a little free time without you there with me. So I trained extra hard." He swept his leg catching me off guard making me trip and fall on top of him. He reaches up and gives me a quick kiss

"As much as I love how strong you've gotten and the position we're in, I'm spending to much time on the floor." He says looking at both of us.

"That's technically your fault; your reflexes are too slow for me," I say while getting off him and standing up quickly.

"Step back let me do a kick up," he tells us.

"Woah Percy, can do a kick up?" asks Javi in a shocked way.

"Yeah, dude remember he's skilled at hand to hand combat like all of us" replies Austin.

"Wait, do all of you train? I thought it was just the girls." I ask them before I step back and Percy does his kick up in an almost graceful way.

"Of course I can, Annabeth taught it to me years ago," he tells all of them. They all looked impressed at the both of us. "

Annabeth how skilled are you exactly?" Kate asks me.

"Well, I've been training in hand to hand combat and with a knife and sword since I was seven. I also am very fit and can run track as well as swim fast. But the swimming part was because of Percy. He helped me with that, and I trained him with everything else." I told them trying not to sound arrogant.

"Wow that's quite a good skill set, I'm skilled with knives maybe we can train sometime?" says Sarah quite excitedly."

Yeah, of course, I don't mind. If I have free time, I can train all of you too. That's if you want." I tell all of them

There was a chorus of agreement coming from everyone. "Wait you've been training since you were seven?" asks Rick

"Yeah, I... Yeah, I've been training since I was seven at camp. My friends took me under their wing and trained me." I told them not wanting to say anything more about that until we all talk.

"That's cool, Annabeth" Ally says

"Yeah, incredibly cool," Percy said while giving me an adoring look with a knowing look in his eye. You know when his eyes twinkle, he's up to something also.

"By the way Perce, I have the same schedule as you, which is what subjects? My dyslexia was acting up so I couldn't read it." I ask him nicely.

"Well if you have the same schedule as Perce. Why don't we go get Percy's plan also so that we can read it both out to you and make it easier?" Kate offers. We both agree it would be simpler to compare with everyone and Seaweed Brain is the only one who does not have his schedule.

So all of us started walking to the office, and you could see everyone parting and making way for us to walk. I don't know whether it was because of us being a big group or because all of them were popular. I guess it was the latter "Well aren't they nice." I say sarcastically, and Percy who heard me laughed softly.

Don't worry about them; they're always like this. Kinda annoying actually." he tells me reaching for my hand to hold it. His thumb rubs the back of mine. It was the small moments like this that I missed when Percy wasn't around.

After Tartarus, we were much closer, and some form of physical contact became a necessary need between the two of us. No matter what it was, we are always touching each other. Like when we're lying down he'll play with my hair. I'd draw circles on his back, or we'll be holding hands or kissing. Just some form of physical contact for reassurance that we're there and still alive.

"I wasn't going to focus on that anyway. despite this, you and I need some quality time together alone." I tell him

"Yeah Wise Girl we do need it. Deserve it, in fact, because of all the time we spent away from each other. Don't you agree?" he replies with the charming smile of his.

"Yes, I do nightmares have gotten good and bad since you haven't been here with me for long," I whisper the last part about my nightmares, so that only he can hear and so that we have no eavesdroppers and can't overhear.

"Good and bad in what way?" he asked concerned. "Good as in less than what it used to me straight after Tartarus but bad because you weren't with me and it was getting hard for me to snap out of it." He instantly brings me closer to him.

"Mine has gotten worse too. But we're here together it should ease up now. I'm so glad you are here, it was the best surprise ever." Percy says in a comforting yet exciting way.

"Haha, I'm glad I am here with you too. I have one more surprise, but you will find out about that later." I tell him while smiling.

"Another surprise? But I want to know what it is Wise Girl, don't leave me hanging." And he did this adorable pout of his; I had to steal a quick kiss from him.

"Later don't worry. It's a good one, we both will like it a lot. Also could you please remind me to thank Paul whenever I see him today because he managed to sort everything out for me here plus get the same schedule as you." I tell Percy.

"Yeah sure, I will. We'll see him at some point during the day so that you can do it then. Anyway, we have arrived at our destination, so let's get everything sorted out so that we can have some free time together."

All of us had reached the front doors leading into the office. I could see Miss Samuels still sitting at her desk answering a phone call. "That sounds like a great plan Seaweed Brain." and Kevin opens the doors and all of us walk into the office...

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ **Herrrreeee's chapter 9. I hope you enjoyed it. Sorry I haven't updated in so long I promise that I will update sooner next time. Anyway I hope you enjoyed it once again and please Read/Review. I really appreciate it.**

 **Mmmkayyyyy byeeeeeee *wink***


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N**_ **My fellow readers I'm so sorry I haven't updated sooner. I've been extremely busy and I was on holiday and everytime I tried to write, I either had no internet connection or I was distracted doing other things. BUT! I should be able to update more often now. So you're gonna be in for a treat. Ahhh Fanfiction how I've missed you XD. Please read/review and I hope you enjoy the new chapter... and the long awaited chapter 10 is up ;D**

* * *

We entered the front office, and Miss Samuels finishes up her phone call before she greets all of us."Ah, Ms Chase, I see you've found Mr Jackson, once again I assume you're both here to pick up your schedule?"

"Haha, yes we are," Annabeth replies. Miss Samuels handed over both the plans, which Percy and Annabeth take.

"Thanks, Miss Samuels. Did you add my Swimming training on here too?" Percy asks her

"Yes I did, Percy. Coach told me a few minutes ago that you're back, so I sorted everything out and added it in for you. Also since it's your first day back and Annabeth's first day here at Goode, you're going to be allowed to show her around. And try to get to classes on time." Miss Samuels fake scolds Percy when she says the last part.

Everyone laughed because they knew she was joking. Miss Samuels was one of the staff members that they all like at Goode, but there were many that they did not like at all."We should get moving, the bell is going to ring soon, and we still need to get our things from the lockers," Javi says

"You're right. We also need to take Annabeth to homeroom. We all have that together right?" Sarah asks

"That's right kids. You all have that together. Well, I made sure of that. But don't tell anyone that I did. Don't want to be fired," Miss Samuels replies with a smile

"Thank you once again, Miss Samuels," Annabeth says before all of them started walking to the door, with Percy leading Annabeth.

"Don't forget if you need anything..." Miss Samuels starts

"We should come right back here to ask you," everyone finishes for her.

"Awww, you kids know me too well," she replies

"That we do Miss S," Austin shoots back

They all head out the doors and start walking back to their lockers. "Can I just say, that Miss Samuels is cool and she gets us," Lanie tells everyone

"She's not the only one though," Ally points out

"Okay let's read your schedule, Percy," Kate says. Percy hands over his as well as Annabeth's to her to look at.

 **Percy's schedule (+Annabeth's)**

 **Homeroom - Mr Blofis**

 **Lesson 1: Mathematics - Mrs Johnson**

 **Lesson 2: Physics & Chemistry - Mr Anderson**

 **Lesson 3: Biology - Ms Carson**

 **Break/Lunch period**

 **Lesson 4: Greek - Mr Pace**

 **Lesson 5: English - Mr Blofis**

 **Lesson 6: Gym - Mr Johnson**

 **Break/Lunch period**

 **Lesson 7: Electives/Free period (Percy is Marine Biology - Miss Fenton, Annabeth is Visual Arts - Miss Dearing)**

 **Homeroom - Mr Blofis**

"That's both of your schedules. Wait let me just check Annabeth's quick, " Kate quickly scans through Annabeth's schedule again.

"Yep, it's all right. Perce you have your training for swimming after school and whenever you book the pool with Coach, but you already knew that. Annabeth you can choose something to do after school, or you can go home straight after."

"Thanks, Kate, I'll have to check with Coach and get out of training today," Percy says

"So, what do you do after school girls?" Annabeth asks them.

"Well, Kevin, Rick and I do football, and Percy, Chuck and Javi do swimming. The girls—" says Austin

"Ah, Aus? She asked the girls and not you" Rick intervenes trying hard not to laugh. Everyone else was doing much worse.

"Yeah pshhh, I knew that," Austin says in a trying to play it cool voice.

"So, like my handsome boyfriend was trying to get through, the boys do that and us girls all do track because we did not want to join the cheer squad with those girls as our teammates or captains," Ally finishes for Austin

" ***Cough*** you mean those hoes ***Cough*** ," says Haley in between the fake coughs.

Annabeth laughs when she hears what Haley said: "You alright over there Haley?"

"Yep, I'm all good just got a bit of a cough," she replies with an innocent smile.

"Wise Girl, you should do track with all of them. We would finish around the same time so we can go home together..." A panic look flashed in her eyes as Annabeth thought that Percy knew about her surprise already."We could take turns driving each other's cars, as well as dropping each other off at home. That reminds me; where are you staying?" Percy finishes.

Annabeth relaxed, realising that Percy did not know anything yet."That sounds like a good idea Seaweed Brain. I'm staying at a hotel for now," she tells him.

"But Wise Girl... Why are you staying at a hotel and not my place? You do know that you could come stay with me right?" Percy whines

"Sorry Seaweed Brain, but we have to ask Sally and Paul if I can first. I can't just move there unexpectedly without their permission," Annabeth says.

"Like my mom and Paul would mind. Annabeth, we'll ask Paul tonight if you want. But you're coming home with me," Percy states.

"As long as they're okay with it. Besides my car is here, I would need to drive it back anyway." Annabeth tells him.

"Okay, Wise Girl," Percy says, and they arrive at their lockers. Percy goes to open his locker which is coincidentally next to mine. #308. Annabeth walks up next to him and leans against her locker, watching him put his code in. He puts in #0712 and unlocks his locker. As he opened it, I saw the pictures stuck to his locker.

"Your code is my birthday," Annabeth tells Percy, and he turns to look at her.

"It always has been Wise Girl." Shock crosses over Annabeth's face."I didn't tell you did I?" Percy says while rubbing the back of his neck.

"No, you haven't Perce. How long has your code been my birthday?" Annabeth asked

"We're almost seventeen now, so umm... Five years?" Percy says sheepishly.

"Five years?! Ever since you met me?" Annabeth exclaimed

"Yeah, well as infuriating as you were when I first met you, you were my best friend alongside Grover. And well your birthday was the easiest to remember," Percy replies.

Annabeth kisses his cheek. "I think it's sweet. Oh, and you were infuriating too."

She saw the pictures he taped to the inside of his locker. There were five photos. One was of Percy and his Mom and Paul together, taken on their wedding day. The second was of Annabeth back when Percy asked for a picture of her, around the second year he knew her. The third one was of her, Grover and Percy together back when they were younger. The fourth was of Percy, Nico, Thalia and Jason. The fourth was of all of them, meaning the demigods after they won the Titan War. The fifth picture was of her and Percy alone. They were both wearing their camp clothes, and he threw his arm over her shoulder and grinned at her, and she gave him an annoyed look, but you could see she wasn't.

Percy saw what Annabeth was looking at."I still have to add the recent ones to it," he tells her.

"I like it. I should put up my photo's. I did not know you still had this," Annabeth pointed out the one of her alone.

"It's my favourite; I had to keep it safe," Percy replies

"Hmm, I should show you mine. I think you might like them." Annabeth says

"And we would like to see them too Annabeth," Kate says

"Sure, I'm going to tape them up now," Annabeth says, with that, she turns to her locker and puts in her code. #1808.

Percy gives her a look and raises his eyebrow. "Your code's my birthday," he teases her, "Also we are locker buddies."

"Shut up Seaweed Brain." Annabeth rolls her eyes while smiling at him.

* * *

 _ **A/N**_ **So at some point I will correct things if I do read back and notice stuff. Anyway a huge thanks to my friend ImpossibleThings12 for reading over my work and correcting the little mistakes. She is a lifesaver and I certainly think you go check out her stories. They're quite enjoyable. I hope you liked this chapter and my story in general and I promise to write longer chapters and update often. PM me or review if you have any ideas of what happens next or for any new stories. I'm babbling like always but please Read/Review once again. Now I can love and leave ya**

 **Mmmkayyyyy Byyyyyeeeeeeee *wink***


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/N:**_ **I just realised that it's been so long since I've updated and that's pretty sad and shocking. I've been so busy with school, and with things out of it that I haven't found the time to write and update. But I don't wanna bore you with all the apologies I just hope you read/review, and enjoy this new chapter. Please mind the mistakes, I'm coming down from my caffeine high and I'm extremely tired so sorry.**

* * *

''Okay, I'll show everyone after I put up everything," Annabeth tells them. Their friends nodded and back away to their lockers, giving Percy and Annabeth a bit of privacy.

"I know you don't want me to Wise Girl. Besides this locker next to mine, which is now yours, has been empty since the time I've been here. So it's kind of a coincidence that you've managed to get the locker next to mine.'' Percy says while grinning at Annabeth knowing why she has the same locker as him after he had found out that they have almost the same schedules.

"Ugh Perce, I know you know, why I have the locker next to yours. It was a surprise to me. I didn't know if the school would be so kind to give me a locker near yours, but I'm going to take a wild guess and say that was Miss Samuels doing." Annabeth replied to him while pulling out her pictures that she was going to put up in her locker from her bag.

''Miss Samuels likes helping and doing that, and especially to the girl who requests the same schedule as for me." Percy points out to her.

"Paul helped out with the schedule bit. That was another thing that I did not expect to happen. But then again Paul has a lot of ties here, so it was bound to work out. Besides, there would have been other means used if what would have been requested did not work out.'' Annabeth tells him while turning back to face her locker, ready to start taping the pictures up.

"Wait you weren't going to do what I think you were going to do?" He asks wondering if she'd do that.

"Well, that depends on what you were thinking that I was going to do," Annabeth replies while shrugging her shoulders and putting the pictures up

"It includes having to do something with manipulating the mist" Percy whispered so that their friends and other people don't overhear what he says.

Annabeth paused her movements and turned to give Percy a wink, a smirk playing across her lips. Before continuing with what she was busy doing before, not saying a word.

Percy looked at her appreciatingly "Wise Girl; you rebel didn't know you had it in you. Weren't you the one who told me never to manipulate the mist unless we were in trouble or desperate need?" He asked her with a grin crossing his features.

"Seaweed Brain, I've always been a rebel you just haven't noticed, by the way, we need to be careful about what we're talking about just in case it slips out before we tell them what's going on." She tells him before putting up the last picture. "There, I'm all done now, Guys you all can come see the pictures now'' Annabeth calls out to all of them and steps back to admire her handiwork.

Percy being the closest to the locker draws Annabeth into his arms, so that he stood hugging her from behind, to get a better look at the pictures. He also got to see them first before everyone had crowded around her locker.

There were seven pictures; the first one was of her and her dad, Fredrick, admiring a monument that stood in front of them, they both looked delighted. Annabeth's stepmom Susan took the picture, all of their relationships had improved in the last few months. The second picture, was of her, Bobby and Matthew who were now just a bit taller than Annabeth but not as tall as Percy. Annabeth stood in the middle the boys flanking her on either side with their one arm thrown around her shoulders pulling themselves, really close to her and they were all making funny faces in the photo.

The third picture, was of her and Percy and Grover when they were younger, it was the same picture Percy also has up in his locker. The fourth picture was of Annabeth and Thalia, who was dressed in her full black almost emo outfit, which included her Death to Barbie t-shirt, black ripped skinny jeans and her black spiked up hair. Annabeth was wearing high heels, a shirt buttoned up to the collar tucked into her skirt, she also had a cardigan on that was buttoned halfway and completed the look with stiletto heels and some nerdy glasses. Thals had stuck her tongue out and made a rock on gesture with her hands while Annabeth was pretending to read a book with a smile gracing her features because of Thalia. It had shown how opposite yet how close they are also it was their cliched stereotypical looks. She decided against putting up the other picture of her and Thalia dressed in the full battle armour, looking like the demigods they are. There was also, another picture that Annabeth took alone and kept private that was for Percy.

The fifth picture was of her and Percy; they were kissing in front of the Eiffel Tower in Paris. According to the both them, it was very romantic to have a date there. The sixth picture was like Percy's it was of all them standing with their smoking t-shirts, battered and bruised in front of the empire state building after they had won the Titan war. The seventh and final one she had put up was after the second Giant war; it was of all them again this time including the seven as well as the other half-bloods and demigods that fought. Percy with Annabeth stood in the front and the middle, he was carrying her bridal style. All of them were sporting huge grins and were looking happy and relieved.

Annabeth sighed in contentment. "These are cool pictures Annabeth'' said Sarah everyone quickly agreed

''Girllll, the one where they are kissing is just too adorable,'' Lanie tells her, the girls giggle

''And we thought that Percy's pictures were cute," replied Haley.

"Thanks, girls," Annabeth tells them before shooting a toothy grin at all of them.

"So who are the people in each of your photo's. I mean we know Sally and Paul and of course you and Perce but who are the rest?" Chuck asked.

Both Annabeth and Percy looked at each other, before starting to point out who's who in each picture. "That's my dad Fredrick, and my small twin half-brothers, Bobby and Matthew," Annabeth tells them while pointing at the first two pictures.

"That's Annabeth, and I's other best friend, Grover," Percy said while pointing to the third picture. "That's my cousin and Annabeth's best friend, Thalia. She's mean but nice, so you shouldn't mess with the old' Pinecone Face. " He also adds also while pointing to the fourth picture. Each of their friends is listening intently to them as they were eager to learn new and more information

"Well, obviously the next one is of Percy and me in Paris. It was one of the best dates we've ever had." Annabeth smiles softly reminiscing back on that day.

"Wow that sounds romantic I mean, we haven't been to Paris yet, but we're hoping we can go soon." Ally sighs dreamingly.

"How did the two of you even end up in Paris. Percy has been gone for so long with no contact so well we were wondering how did that happen." Rick asks the two of them.

"Herm— I mean my uncle flew Annabeth and me there after we had retrieved one of his antiques for him, it was his way of saying thank you. Annabeth and I had dinner in front of the Eiffel Tower and took a walk around the city." Percy says quickly trying to cover up his mistake and thinking of a new answer on the spot

"Nice save" Annabeth mouths at him not wanting to speak aloud as she turns her head to look at him before turning back to finish explaining the rest of the pictures.

"That's our friends from camp and Percy's other cousin Nico," Annabeth says out loud and once again pointing at the sixth picture and saying the names of the other campers that were there.

"Why do you guys look like you're in such a terrible state?" Kate asks curiously.

"We just had just finished a huge and intense game of Capture the Flag. It was the first time that we had to do this. Our camp was focused on big games like this. It was kind of like a team building exercise, and they wanted us to work together to win." Annabeth explained, and Percy hid his face in between her neck and shoulders trying to stifle his laughter but failing because he kept grinning. Annabeth pinched his hand to make sure he doesn't say anything. "We lost a lot of good people that day." She adds trying not to sound grim and hoping that they don't catch on.

 _It was like she prepared what she had to say to them about it already. Wait who am I kidding, when is Annabeth not prepared. Add that to the fact that she's amazing at thinking on her feet makes it even better. She's right though we did lose a lot of talented and caring people, which didn't deserve to die_. Percy thought, and he held Annabeth tighter.

It was like she knew what he was thinking because she squeezed his arms in comfort. "And finally this was the second big game of Capture the Flag we had, these are our other friends. Jason, who is Percy's cousin and Thalia's younger brother and his girlfriend Piper. Leo, their best friend and our mechanic. Hazel, who's Nico's younger sister and Frank her boyfriend. Nico and his boyfriend Will and everyone else from camp again." Annabeth finishes

At the end of that, Annabeth shut her locker, and then they both turned to face their friends. What they saw was not what they had expected. Their friend's facial expressions were a mixture of shock, fascination and excited-ness. At least no one seemed like they were jealous or upset at them.

"Wow, it's like Percy leads another life when he's with you," Javi says, and their friends agree with him "Not that it's a bad thing." He adds after that.

"Annabeth and I have been through a lot together, and we're happy, and we're also hoping that it gets even better after this," Percy says happily.

"Hey, we should get to homeroom the bell is going to ring soon." Annabeth points out.

"Wait, do we all have homeroom together again?" Percy asks trying to remember if they told him or not.

"Yeah, we do Perce," Austin answers him, and they all laugh at Percy because he looked so confused before.

"Let's go then," Percy says before turning to Annabeth and saying "Oh, Paul and Mom are going to be so excited to see you now that you're here."

"Of they are going to be, I can't wait to see them too," Annabeth says as they all start walking to Paul's class.

The bell rings as they reach his classroom and their friends rush inside. Percy stops at the door and before they could enter he turns to Annabeth again and asks "Ready?"

"Yeah, I'm ready," she replies, and she grabs his hand dragging him in while he laughed in response.

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ **Here's a bit of a lengthy chapter, at least I hope it is... I hope you liked it and I'm not going to promise an update soon just in case I can't but there will be one, no I have not had writers' block so none of you think that. Besides I wanna thank my favourite person for going and convincing me to finish writing this chapter instead of talking to her. Go study fam! XD Love yah loads... Please read/review and let me know what ya think. You know the usual story XP**

 **Mmmkayyyyy byeeeee *Wink***


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N:** **Well here's a new chapter. Sorry it's been a while. I'm also not getting a beta soon so sorry for my grammar. I redid the first eleven chapters so go re read it. Anyway I hope you enjoy. I can't guarantee another update soon. But enjoy this one and let me know what you think.**

* * *

As they entered the classroom, they had noticed that all their friends were already seated at their desks, but they had saved two of the desks that were next to each other for them. The class was also filled up, and it seemed like they were the last few to enter.

Boys and girls were surrounding each other, sitting on desks, or standing nearby and talking, while they waited for Mr Blofis to tell them to settle down.

There were some whispers and curious gazes on them when they had entered the class. They were all probably wondering who was this new girl. Annabeth had noticed that the cheerleaders and other jocks were in the same homeroom as them also.

"Percy, your friends, are too sweet," Annabeth said to him when she had noticed that they were all talking and waiting for them to come sit.

"They are, but they are now also your friends too. They wanted you to feel included and comfortable around them. They did the same for me when I first met them." Percy replied while leading her up to Paul who had not noticed that they had entered because he was busy reading some work that he had placed on his desk.

"Hey, Paul." Annabeth had greeted him with a smile on her face.

"Good morning Annabeth." He had greeted her back out of habit, because he knew her voice, as he had gotten so used to her always being around. But he did not look up when he had greeted her; it was only after he realised what he had said that he did and he did a double take when he had seen Annabeth. "Annabeth! You are here, finally. Sally and I have missed you." He said excitedly, and he came around his desk to come and give her a hug.

"Haha, I have missed you too. Thank you for organising everything for me." Annabeth thanked him while hugging him back.

If the other people did not notice them before, they certainly did now. They had both gotten that feeling that all eyes were on them and it was starting to creep them out. The students all had shocked looks on their faces, even their friends. I think that they did not expect Annabeth to have

"You're coming home later for dinner, right?" He asked Annabeth as he was letting her go.

"Of course, you know, I would not miss it for the world." She replied giving him a mischievous smile.

"You know, you should just stay with us? And not at the hotel." Percy said

"Percy, I have not asked them if I could yet," Annabeth replied to him. There were people sitting nearby that were trying to ease drop on our conversation.

"Well Annabeth, of course, you could stay with us. You did not even need to ask as you are always welcome there, and besides Sally would love it, she keeps complaining about being the only girl in the house, she would like the company."

"Wow Paul, thank you! You are the best." Annabeth gives a sly yet grateful smile as their plan was working out, so nicely.

"See, Wise Girl. I told you that they would have let you come to live with us." Percy said loud and excitedly giving Annabeth a side hug. Which caused whoever was listening to gasp at what they heard.

"Right the two of you go take a seat, and remember it's Mr Blofis during school time." He shot us a grin as we walked to our desks. He also shot Annabeth a wink, as she walked past and she winked back as she looked at him over her shoulder. Percy was leading the two of them to their desks, and he had let Annabeth pick which one she wanted first. She picked the one near Kate and Rick.

"Thanks for saving seats for us guys," Percy said as he sat down after Annabeth was sitting at her desk.

"Yeah, we appreciate it." Annabeth shot them a grateful smile.

"You are most certainly welcome, Annabeth. Percy you always sat there anyway, so there was no need to save it." Chuck replied. Percy had shot him a playful glare while everyone was laughing.

"Settle down, Settle down and take your actual seats and not the one on top of the desks." Paul…I mean Mr Blofis called out to the class and waited for everyone to sit in their seats.

The whole class chuckled at his attempt at humour. The #Annoyances shot Annabeth a glare when Percy had put an arm across the back of her chair. Annabeth just gave them an evil grin in response and gave them a possessive look that said back off he is mine. They just glared back in response, so Annabeth moved Percy's hand from the back of her chair, gave him a quick kiss and intertwined their fingers on her lap. She then looked up and stuck out her tongue at the girls, and they huffed and turned away.

"We'll get you back bitch. No one steals Percy and the other boys from us." The annoyances said to each other. It had caused Annabeth to laugh because she was the only one from their friends that heard but not the only person who heard. The jocks and other cheerleaders heard too.

"What are you laughing at Annabeth?" Percy asks curiously.

"Your little fan club, are going to try and get us back," Annabeth replied sarcastically.

"Well, they can try. But there is no chance of them succeeding." Percy tells her, a charming grin of his lacing his features.

"Good Morning students. We have a new learner joining our school today. Her name is Annabeth Chase, and you do not want to mess with her. So make her feel as welcome as possible." Mr Blofis had told the class. "I'm just going to do the register quickly and afterwards you can do whatever you like, while you wait for your first period to begin." He told us while he went to sit down at his table.

"Oh, I'll make you feel as welcome as you need to feel maybe even more." Percy had told her.

"Seaweed Brain! You are so cheesy." Annabeth exclaimed.

"Only for you Annabeth." He replied, giving her a flirty smile.

"Oh God! Now I'm going to have to listen to another couple act all Lovey Dovey around each other, to remind me of how single I am." Haley groaned with her face in her hands that were on the table.

"Don't worry Halez; we will find someone for you soon," Kate told her reassuringly while patting her head.

"Stop patting my head; I'm not a dog," Haley said as she was laughing and lifting her head off her hands.

"If you were a dog, you would have been much cooler Halez," Percy told her while smiling.

Haley and Annabeth both hit Percy, Annabeth punched his arm, and Haley slapped the back of his head.

"Ouch! What did you do that for." He said while rubbing his arm where Annabeth had punched him.

"Whoops sorry, my hand slipped," Haley said sarcastically. Everyone else burst into laughter.

"You know what you said. Don't be a baby Percy; it was not even that hard of a hit." Annabeth told him.

"I'm not being a baby 'Beth," Percy replied in a voice higher than its usual pitch and pout. Before clearing his throat and making his voice deeper. "I was not being a baby."

"Sure, you weren't Seaweed Brain," Annabeth said before she punched his arm again. "What did I tell you about shortening my name."

"That I was the only person, who could shorten again and I was not allowed to say it in front of our friends in public because then they would repeat it," Percy said ending in a sigh.

Annabeth thought that she made Percy upset quickly told him. "Percy, I was just kidding." and she gave him a kiss on his cheek.

"Oh, I know Wise Girl," Percy replied straight after with a huge smile on his face.

"Ugh! Seaweed Brain. I give up" Annabeth playfully and threw her hands in the air in mock anger.

"I love you too Annabeth," Percy said giving her a quick kiss.

The bell rang signalling the end of homeroom. "Are, you ready for your first lesson Wise Girl?" Percy asked her.

"Yeah I am, someone has to make sure you concentrate enough and get good results," Annabeth replied.

They gathered their things and started walking out the class. "Oh Percy, Annabeth!" Mr Blofis called out to them. "The teachers know the both of you suffer from ADHD and Dyslexia, so you should be okay." He told them.

They thanked Paul and rushed to their first class Mathematics with Mrs Johnson. Where Annabeth was introduced to again and thankfully the teacher had let her sit next to Percy. Their friends also had Maths with her.

The first three periods went by without a hitch although Annabeth and Percy had to concentrate more than usual. They were coming out of Biology with Ms Carson, and they were on their way to lunch now. "It is our first day and they already assigned homework to us," Percy whined.

"It's not so bad Percy. We will finish it quickly later then we can relax." Annabeth told him.

"You will help me with it, won't you. Please Wise Girl?" Percy asked her giving her his puppy dog eyes that he knows she cannot resist

"I will help you Seaweed Brain, but I'm not going to do it for you," Annabeth said while rolling her eyes.

"Yasssss, best tutor ever!" Percy said in triumph.

"I'm your only tutor ever Perce," Annabeth said while laughing at his antics.

"Yeah, yeah, I love you Annabeth," Percy told her giving her a huge smile.

"I know," She replied with a mischievous smirk."

"EVIL! You always do that. You're bad Wise Girl. That is the line from a movie also; you can't do that, line stealer." Percy told her dramatically and stuck out his tongue.

"Oh, deal with it, Seaweed Brain. You're going to have to put up with me until we die. You know that I love you also anyway." Annabeth rolled her eyes again before sticking out her tongue at him.

"You know if you keep rolling your eyes at me, one day you will roll them so hard that they will fall out," Percy told her in a serious tone.

Annabeth burst out into laughter, and Percy joined her. She shook her head at him. "Come on Wise Girl; we eat our lunch at our table in the cafeteria," Percy said before grabbing her hand and pulling her towards the cafeteria.

"Seaweed Brain, relax. I am coming." Annabeth said.

Percy stopped outside the open doors. "Percy why did you st—" Percy had cut off Annabeth by grabbing her and pulling her towards him before kissing her passionately which she returned with the same vigour. Their eyes closed and her hands went around his neck pulling him much closer, and he put one hand on her waist and the other on her cheek.

Wolf whistles were heard all around them. They broke apart from kissing and leant their foreheads against each other. Percy blushed when he realised what he did and that everyone could see them.'

"Thanks for the very public display of affection Seaweed Brain. What was that for, not that I did not enjoy it." Annabeth asked breathily.

"I kind of forgot the doors were open." He replied and brought one hand up to rub the back of his neck in embarrassment. Annabeth gave him an amused smile. "I missed you, and I missed doing that. Now let's eat. I am starving." Percy had told her cheekily.

"Boys and their food" Annabeth said in amusement, before being lead inside by Percy, who had let go of her and grabbed her hand once again.

* * *

 **A/N: Go read/review #goodnight. Hope you liked it. Honestly I feel like I say that all the time.**

 **Mmmkayyyy byeeeeee *wink***


	13. Chapter 13

_**A/N:**_ **Well would you look at that, I've finally updated. No, I wasn't lost, and also these stories are NOT abandoned. I just haven't had the time to update, and lately, I've been pushed to write more poems and actual stories, not Fanfiction. Besides that fact, to everyone who waits for an update and is supporting this story, thanks. Also, I'm using google translate for the Greek and Latin parts; I'm sorry for butchering the language. I made all of their friends do Greek with them.**

* * *

"Come on, Wise Girl, they're eating." Percy said to her while walking quickly through the crowd and between the tables. He was looking around, almost as if he was trying to avoid someone. It was either that or he was just hungry and trying not to bump into anyone.

As usual, some people were staring at the two of them. Annabeth looked over Percy's shoulder and saw that their friends were sitting at the edge of the cafeteria, it was a good spot if they ever needed to leave and escape unnoticed. Mindless chatter filled the room. "Percy, slowdown we have time to eat, and have a proper break, at this brisk pace, we'll end up tripping and falling." She told him while moving to walk beside him instead of behind.

"Sorry Annabeth, I'm just starving, and hoping to avoid Cassan _—_ Nevermind, I'm just hungry." Percy cut himself off, hoping that she doesn't bother them today.

"Hoping to avoid who, Percy?" Annabeth asked while raising her eyebrow.

"Damn, I was hoping you wouldn't catch on," Percy sighs and then looks at her. "I'll explain once we're sitting." He told her, if Percy could move any faster, he so did.

"You know that nothing gets past me easily, Perce," Annabeth replies. They reached the table, and everyone had shifted to make space for the both of them. It was a big rectangular shaped table with the bench seats so that everyone could sit and eat comfortably. "So Seaweed Brain, who are you hoping to avoid?" She asked him.

"There are these group of girls, who always find ways to annoy us. Plus they hit on all the guys, except Cassandra. Cassandra has her eyes set on me. It kinda makes me want to throw up." He replies while sliding to sit as close to Annabeth as he could.

"Ah, I see that Percy is finally telling Annabeth about Cassandra and the hoe squad," Rick said while eating his sandwich.

"Boy, Hoe squad is a kind word for classifying them," Lanie replied.

"I agree with my chica" Javi replied whilst sending Lanie a wink.

"Are these the same girls who were standing by you earlier, and the one girl who was trying to be all flirty and touching your arms?" Annabeth enquired.

"Yep! The same girls. Cassandra does not get the hint that I do not like her at all. I even tried to tell her that I had a girlfriend, but she didn't believe me." Percy replied, and his stomach growled.

"Had a girlfriend?" Annabeth asked while raising an eyebrow at him.

"Yes had, we all know that you aren't going to be classified as my girlfriend for long," He replied

Everyone gasped and looked on in shock, "Percy dude, not cool to say that," Kevin said.

Annabeth let out a laugh at all their reactions. She knew what Percy was trying to say because they have talked about it for a while now. "Why am I not going to be classified as your girlfriend?" She asked everyone at the table gave her questioning looks.

"You know why Wise Girl, I didn't think I had to explain that to you," Percy replied nonchalantly.

Annabeth laughed, "Well we'll have to show her that you're unavailable, either that or we watch her try to take you away from me. Now come on let's go get some food."

Percy stood and offered his hand to Annabeth as she got up. After taking his hand, he leads her to stand in line to get lunch. As they were walking, Percy spotted Cassandra, strutting towards the two of them with her clique. He squeezed, her hand warning her, she looked up and saw, Cassandra. "Just ignore her Seaweed Brain." She told him,

Cassandra stood in front of them. "Heyy Percy! What are you doing here with this girl and not sitting with us?" she asked him in that sickeningly sweet way that made him feel disgusted, her clique was standing behind her, like the mean girl's squad pose.

Annabeth gave Percy a look, asking him if Cassandra was that stupid?. He laughed at her and nodded, they had finally nailed their silent communication, it made it easier to communicate during their capture the flag battles at camp. She turned to look at Cassandra, "Excuse me, but you're standing in my way, and we need to get our food."

"Oh, I did not see you standing there," Cassandra said in an oblivious tone. "Come on Percy, let's go sit down now." She tried to grab his hand, but he avoided it.

"Sorry Cassandra, but as my girlfriend over here said, you are standing in her way, and we are trying to get our food. So please leave us alone." Percy replied while Annabeth moved around Cassandra so that she could get their lunch.

"She's your girlfriend? What is her name? I bet it's something stupid and annoying and not cute at all. I also bet she isn't as smart as me either. She's just a blonde" Cassandra scoffed, she and the hoe squad started laughing. Percy gave Annabeth, a look saying seriously. Annabeth laughed and turned to get their food. Once in hand, she turned back to face Cassandra. "She's your girlfriend Percy? You could do so much better, like me being your girlfriend." She told him before doing a hair flip.

"Don't ever insult my girlfriend, especially her name and her intelligence. She is feisty, and I would not want her as my enemy, so you shouldn't either. Annabeth is the smartest person I know, and she's also perfect. I love her with all of my heart. Also did I not tell you to never bother us again? Actually, why am I even bothering? I think I'm going to let Wise Girl over here handle you because apparently you don't follow instructions or listen to threats." Percy shot back.

"Oh and Cassandra, my name is Annabeth, not Annie, Anniebell, or Beth. I love Percy with all my heart, don't even bother to try and break us up, because we never will. So you better listen to him, otherwise, you're going to have something else, worse than your grades in your life" Annabeth told her before she turned around and walked away with Percy, not even bothering to listen to Cassandra's reply.

They heard Cassandra whining, like a baby in the distance, and start laughing. "Well, that should show her," Percy said while grinning.

"Definitely" Annabeth smiled back at him. They walked the rest of the distance in a comfortable silence and sat back down to eat their lunch. They told their friends what had happened when they saw Cassandra and her clique. They ate their lunch without anyone bothering them for the rest of the break, also sharing stories about each other. They were probably the group that laughed the loudest in the whole cafeteria.

The bell rang signifying the end of their lunch break. "Come on Annabeth, we have Greek next", and the two shared a smile knowing it will be a breeze for them.

"Well at least all of us have Greek together," Annabeth noted, and all of them started walking to class.

"Annabeth, you and Percy are going to love the new Greek teacher, he's amazing, and he also understands and speaks Greek fluently, he makes the lessons fun." Ally told them.

"Well that's a good thing, just a warning though, Percy and I will know if he is a fraud that can't speak our language because he and I are fluent in Greek," Annabeth told all of them.

''And Latin" Percy pipes up

"And Latin" Annabeth confirmed sending a wink his way.

"That is so cool," Austin said

"Yeah it is bro," Percy replied fist bumping Austin.

They reached the classroom and went inside, only to find that Mr Pace was not there yet, they took their seats like before, everyone sat near each other and were waiting for their teacher to come, chatting amongst themselves. Percy and Annabeth noticed that they have Greek with Cassandra and her clique as well as some other jocks.

Mr Pace entered with some other stragglers who were late to class. He went straight to his desk and asked everyone to settle down. Annabeth immediately looked up to see if what she heard, confirmed her suspicions. She then quickly stood up and ran towards Mr Pace excitedly. Percy stood up as well, walking behind Annabeth, a grin reaching his face, excitement showed throughout his body as he was bouncing around excitedly like a little kid once he reached them.

"Malcolm!" Annabeth shouted, excitedly as she ran to hug her half-brother.

Malcolm looked up in surprise, before stepping away from his table so that he could hug Annabeth. He caught her and gave a tight squeeze. "Hey, Annabeth". Surprise!" He said before releasing her and giving Percy a quick hug tapping his back. "Hey Perce, it's good to see you two again." He told them.

All chatter had ceased by then, and now, everyone was staring in shock as they didn't expect that. Malcolm sent Annabeth and Percy to sit back down. Not before grabbing Annabeth, giving her another hug, whispering in her ear "I want to see you too after class, just quickly so I can explain what's going on." Malcolm gave her a peck on her cheek before sending her to go sit back down.

Their friends looked at them, asking how they knew Mr Pace. But before Percy and Annabeth could reply, Malcolm had greeted the class. "Good Morning students, today's lesson is for the assignment that you would need to work on with a partner. First off! We are going to see if anyone remembers the conversation that you had to memorise over the weekend. It's the basic greetings and their replies. Now, who like to go first?" Malcolm looked around, to see who raised their hands. A few of them did, "Annabeth, Percy, would you like to give it a try?"

They both stood up and started walking to the front of the class. One of the girls in the class raised her hand signalling for Mr Pace. "Uh, Mr Pace, Annabeth is new, and it's Percy's first day back, are you sure they will be able to do it?". "Yeah, why would you pick them?" Cassandra shouted.

"You will be surprised with the two of them just listen and learn," Malcolm spoke to the whole class. Everyone turned to watch Annabeth and Percy.

 _"Τι πρέπει να μιλήσουμε, Μάλκολμ_ _;" (What are supposed to talk about, Malcolm?")_ Annabeth spoke in rapid Greek.

 _"Ξεκινήστε με μια βασική συζήτηση για τώρα" (Start with the basic conversation, for now)_ Malcolm replied.

 _"_ _Γεια σου Αννάμπαιτ" (Hey Annabeth)_ Percy said and smiled at Annabeth turning to face her.

 _"_ _Γεια σας Περσέας" (Hello Perseus)_ Annabeth said and shot him a cheeky grin.

 _"_ _Πρέπει να χρησιμοποιήσετε το πλήρες όνομά μου" (You just had to use my full name.)_ Percy said while groaning at her.

 _"_ _Είναι απολύτως αποδεκτό να χρησιμοποιείτε το πλήρες όνομά σας.εκτός αυτού,_ _μου αρέσει το όνομά σου_ _._ _" (It's perfectly acceptable to use your full name. Besides, I happen to like your name)_ Annabeth replied.

 _"_ _Καλά, Νομίζω ότι το όνομά σου είναι όμορφο_ _(Well, I think your name is beautiful.)_ Percy said while taking her hand and kissing it. He noticed that Annabeth had a red tinge around her cheeks and the tips of her ears. _"_ _Είστε κοκκινίζει" (You're blushing)._

 _"_ _Οχι δεν είμαι"(No, I am not)_ Annabeth denied quickly.

 _"_ _Ναι, ναι, είσαι!" (Yes, yes, you are!)_ Percy exclaimed.

 _"_ _Εσείς δύο, σταματήστε να φλερτάρετε!" (Hey you two, stop flirting.)_ Malcolm told them while laughing. Everyone else was staring back at the two of them in shock except Kate who knew that Annabeth was fluent in Greek.

 _"_ _Συγνώμη_ _Μάλκολμ" (Sorry Malcolm)_ They both said in unison.

"Ας πούμε κάτι που δεν ξέρουν" ( _Let's say something that they do not know)_ Annabeth said.

" _Εντάξει, αλλά πηγαίνετε πρώτα'' (Okay, but you're going first)_ Percy replied.

 _"Γιατί?_ _Περιμένετε ότι δεν μπορείτε να σκεφτείτε τίποτα να πείτε._ _Είμαι σωστός?_ " _(Why? Wait you can't think of anything to say. Am I right?)_ Annabeth teased Percy.

 _"Οχ_ ι"( _No_ ) Percy said while shaking his heading in the no motion.

 _"_ _Ναι" (Yes)_ Annabeth replied. _"_ _Δεδομένου ότι όλοι, εκτός από τον Περσέα και τον Μαλκόμ, δεν καταλαβαίνουν τι λέω. Θα σου πω κάτι που δεν ξέρεις για μένα._ _(Since everyone besides Perseus and Malcolm cannot understand what I am saying. I am going to tell you something about me that you don't know.)_ Annabeth spoke rapidly.

 _"_ _Μάλκολμ,_ _κανένας από αυτούς δεν μπορεί να μας καταλάβει σωστά, αλλά σωστά;" (Malcolm, none of them can understand us correctly yet, right)_ Percy asked Mr Pace. Malcolm nodded his head, yes at them. Percy gestured to Annabeth for her to carry on.

" _Είμαι η κόρη της Αθηνάς θεάς σοφίας και στρατηγικής μάχης. Είμαι και ο επίσημος αρχιτέκτονας του Ολυμπίου." (I am the daughter of Athena, Goddess of Wisdom and battle strategy. I am also the head architect for Olympus.)_ Annabeth said before looking at Percy signalling for him to talk.

 _"_ _Είμαι ο γιος του Ποσειδώνα, θεός της θάλασσας, σεισμοί και άλογα. Είμαι και ο σωτήρας του Ολύμπου" (I am the son of Poseidon, God of the sea, earthquakes and horses. I am also the Saviour of Olympus.)_ Percy looked at the class first, who still had gaping looks on their faces and were trying to figure what they are saying, before looking over to Annabeth. _"_ _Είμαι επίσης επικεφαλής πάνω από τα τακούνια στην αγάπη με_ Αννάμπαιτ, _και είμαι κάποια μέρα σύντομα θα κάνει την κυρία της Jackson να είναι." (I am head over heels in love with Annabeth, and I am someday soon, going to make her Mrs Jackson to be.)_ Percy finished after dropping a hint to Annabeth and tapping his ring finger while grinning at her.

Both Annabeth and Malcolm gasped in surprise at what Percy had said, Annabeth smiled and lovingly gave him a short kiss, before hitting his arm "I told you to tell them something that they don't know, not something that I don't know, Seaweed Brain. I did not expect that all." and Malcolm had a familiar twinkle in his eyes. _"Ευχαριστώ" (Thank you!)_ They both said before leaving to take their seats

Malcolm stood up and addressed the class. "Thank you, Annabeth and Percy for the lovely demonstration. I hope you all picked up a thing or two from them."

Everyone was asking them questions about, how they knew Greek and could speak it so fluently? Also about how they knew Mr Pace?

"Okay, the Greek-speaking part, English is not Percy's and mines first language. He and I grew up, knowing how to read, write and speak Greek. As for Mr Pace. He is my _—"_ Annabeth was cut off by Malcolm explaining the assignment to the class.

"Right, for the assignment you and a partner of your choice, have to write an essay, about your favourite God or Goddess. In the piece, I want to know about each of them, what are they the God or Goddess of, why did you choose them and what do you like and admire the most about them? Any stories you've heard about them that you liked. If they have any personal meaning to you, I want you to tell me. It is due in a week it also does not have to be long, one page is the minimum requirement." Malcolm said to the whole class.

"Mr Pace, when is it due?" A random boy asked, not hearing the due date given,

"It's due in a week, but if you are done with it earlier, you are allowed to hand it in," Malcolm replied. "You are also getting marked on how much effort is put into the essay and if I give you time in class. So if I do give you time and you don't do anything, well then it's your problem because you will be losing marks. You can even put a few words on a page relating to your essay, and that would be okay. But you can't do nothing." He finished saying.

"Can we write about what happened to them during the Titan war?" A random girl asked.

"Yes you're allowed to write about the Titan War and how they were included," Malcolm replied. "I ask you to refrain from writing about the Titans. You can mention them in your essay but do not go into too much detail. I asked for Gods and Goddesses, and you will be marked according to what you give. Now if you need any help at all come to me, and I will help you. Are there any other questions?"

"Who is Annabeth and Percy to you?" Cassandra asked

"Are there any other matters pertaining to the essay?" Malcolm asked. Everyone shook their heads no. "Annabeth, Percy is it okay if I tell them?" Malcolm asked.

"You can tell them Mal" Percy replied, Annabeth agreed.

"Annabeth is my half-sister, and Percy is my soon to be brother in law," Malcolm said with a wink. Percy and Annabeth both started blushing.

"Okay, so there are some words on the board to help you. For this lesson, I want you to write a paragraph, about yourself." Malcolm said.

Annabeth and Percy finished their work in record time and spent the rest of the lesson talking in Greek waiting for their friends to catch up. As the period ended everyone left while the two of them stayed back to speak to Malcolm.

"Because I don't want you to be late for your next class. Chiron sent me here just to watch over things, and the school needed a good Greek teacher. So I spoke to Paul, and he managed to get me the job. I'm only here for the rest of the year before I go back to Camp. Think of me as a long-term substitute teacher. I'll come over later, and we'll talk more, but right now you need to get to your next class." Malcolm told them.

"Thanks, Malcolm. We will see you later, at Percy's house." Annabeth replied.

They both left the classroom and headed for their next period which was English with Paul. "Uh oh, I am not going to be able to focus much," Percy told Annabeth as they reached the class.

"Don't worry. I'll help you. Besides, I think Paul is going to make it easier for us to focus." Annabeth replied before walking in and sitting in the same spots that they sat in homeroom.

 **A/N: Thanks for sticking around and reading this far. As for the late update. Let's just say life got in the way. My friend also checked this so plus my grammar is bad so sorry. Be kind Please read and review. I appreciate the support. Oh and little one (She know who she is) I finalllllyyy updated and go sing some more for me.**

 **Mmmkayyy byeee *wink***


End file.
